


Convalescenza

by Iurin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Introspection, Law Enforcement, Major Illness, Melancholy, Ministry of Magic, Other, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sentimental, Spinner's End, St Mungo's Hospital, Terminal Illnesses, War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iurin/pseuds/Iurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra è finita. Voldemort è morto, i defunti vengono sepolti e i feriti curati.<br/>E, a differenza di quanto accade nel settimo libro, Piton sopravvive.<br/>Però è stato comunque morso da Nagini, quindi non se la passa per niente bene, infatti deve essere costantemente seguito da una guaritrice, Serena O'Dampand, che andrà a stabilirsi a Spinner's End insieme al professore.<br/>E Piton, ovviamente, non ne è affatto contento. Ma tanto non sembra soddisfatto di niente, ormai: a cosa gli serve vivere?<br/>Questa storia narra la riabilitazione di Piton, i suoi pensieri, la sua malattia. E chissà che lui non guarisca davvero - da tutto, però.<br/>.<br/>«Basta. La tua vita si è conclusa alla Stamberga Strillante. Quello che vivresti d’ora in poi sarebbe solo un… riflesso. Un fantasticare costantemente – e penosamente – su quello che avrebbe potuto essere e che invece non sarà mai.» (Cap. 3)<br/>.<br/>«“Anche se ‘in ritardo’, non può pensare che quella di ora sia una vita?” continua “Lei dice di non averla mai avuta; ora, però, può cominciare a costruirsene una, immagino. Se non pensa di essere ingrato con il passato o con il presente, almeno non sia stupido e superbo nei confronti del futuro.”» (Cap. 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

****[](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/Iurin_Sparrow/media/SpinnersEndExteriorhjmhjm-2_zpsfa6423ec.jpg.html)   


  
  
  
  
****

### Prologo

****

   
 

_“Guar…da…mi.” Sussurrò._  
_Gli occhi verdi incontrarono i neri, ma dopo un attimo qualcosa nel profondo di questi ultimi svanì, lasciandoli fissi e vuoti. La mano che stringeva Harry crollò a terra e Piton non si mosse più._  
   
_(Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte – pag. 605)_

  
   
Harry uscì di corsa dalla Stamberga Strillante, seguito a ruota da Ron e da Hermione. Quasi camminando a quattro zampe tutti e tre percorsero l’oscuro cunicolo che li avrebbe condotti sotto il Platano Picchiatore. Avrebbero poi dovuto pensare a come sfuggire agli attacchi del grosso albero, che per tutto il tempo della battaglia non aveva fatto altro che sferzare l’aria con i propri rami, nella speranza di colpire qualcuno. Sempre che un albero potesse essere dotato di tale sentimento.  
Forse anche lui percepiva il pericolo, il fatto che Hogwarts, che altresì non era se non anche la sua stessa casa, fosse sotto assedio. Forse, quando il trio sarebbe uscito nuovamente all’aria aperta, quei rami non si sarebbe scagliati contro di loro, in quanto, alla fine, stavano comunque combattendo sullo stesso fronte.  
Ma si stava parlando di un albero, dopotutto, perciò i suoi atteggiamenti sarebbero stati tutt’altro che prevedibili. Senza contare, in ogni caso, che lo stesso Harry, in quel momento, aveva i pensieri da tutt’altra parte. Stringeva nella propria mano la provetta nella quale aveva fatto confluire i ricordi che Piton gli aveva voluto consegnare appena un momento prima che morisse. Harry si chiedeva perché l’uomo si fosse comportato in quel modo. D’altronde Piton era stato il servitore più fedele di Voldemort, colui che aveva sempre apertamente odiato Harry… Cosa lo aveva spinto a comportarsi così?  
Anche se persino Harry si chiedeva cosa avesse spinto _lui stesso_ a volersi avvicinare a Piton morente, senza un apparente motivo.  
Forse perché nessuno si sarebbe meritato di andarsene da questo mondo in una maniera tanto brutale. E forse Piton, dopo aver constatato su di sé che anni ed anni di fedele servizio erano stati spazzati via senza pietà, considerati totalmente privi di valore da chi lui aveva così costantemente seguito, che, in un moto di vendette verso il suo padrone, si era lasciato andare ad un simile gesto.  
E quindi Harry non poteva che continuare a chiedersi cosa contenessero quei ricordi, mentre stringeva il freddo vetro tra le dita, tanta era la tensione e l’aspettativa, rischiando quasi di rompere tutto; e mentre la sua mente volava già all’ufficio di Silente – non di Piton, di Silente – e al Pensatoio di pietra nell’armadio in fondo alla stanza.  
Alla fine Harry vide di fronte a sé la fine del cunicolo, e si affrettò ancora di più a raggiungerlo; sentiva dietro di sé il respiro affannoso dei suoi due amici.  
“Harry, ma cosa…” Stava per dire la voce di Hermione, ma lui la interruppe.  
“Avanti, dobbiamo sbrigarci!” Le rispose infatti, una volta all’aria aperta e cominciato praticamente a correre “Abbiamo solo un’ora!”  
“Harry!” Lo fermò però Ron, quasi urlando, subito dopo aver aggirato alcune tristi macerie “Dove stiamo andando?”  
Harry si voltò rallentando appena il passo, ma senza smettere totalmente di camminare.  
“Quelli che mi ha dato Piton sono ricordi!” Rispose lui “Dobbiamo andare nell’ufficio di Silente e capire _perché_ me li ha dati.”  
Ron lo guardò un po’ perso, all’inizio.  
“Harry ha ragione.” Intervenne allora Hermione “Dobbiamo sbrigarci, avanti.”  
E detto questo afferrò Ron per una manica, trascinandolo e seguendo Harry, che già aveva ripreso a correre.  
I Mangiamorte se n’erano andati per tornare dal loro padrone, così come era stato stabilito da Voldemort, perciò il cortile era silenzioso, e deserto. Ora che i maghi di entrambe le fazioni si erano ritirati, l’atmosfera sembrava quasi… innaturale. O meglio: fantasma. Dopo tanto rumore un po’ di silenzio avrebbe dovuto far piacere, e invece non sembrava così. Non _era_ così, in effetti.  
Durante la battaglia il pensiero delle vittime, di Hogwarts in fiamme, delle ferite, non trovavano il tempo per potersi insidiare nella mente. Si pensava solo ad attaccare e a difendersi, a correre, a saltare, a nascondersi. Le lacrime non riuscivano neanche a trovare il tempo per presentarsi. Non si riusciva proprio neanche a _pensare_ , in effetti; si agiva e basta.  
Il silenzio, invece, rendeva possibile tutto questo.  
Non era un silenzio ristoratore, quello. Era un silenzio di morte.  
E sottostarvi non faceva altro che far sentire tutti solo che stanchi. Spossati. Deboli.  
Quei pensieri, ora, avevano tutto il tempo per insinuarsi a fondo nella mente e nell’animo, di attecchire, e di ferire più di un ‘ _Crucio_ ’.  
Non era una bella sensazione.  
Anche Harry, Ron, ed Hermione, quando giunsero alle porte del castello, e poi in Sala Grande, non poterono non scontrarsi con ‘tutto il resto’.  
C’era odore di perdita, nell’aria.  
E difatti quel che sembrava il peggio non tardò a manifestarsi. Persone che prima erano un nome, uno sguardo, una pacca sulla spalla o una risata, lentamente – ma inesorabilmente – iniziavano di già a trasformarsi in ricordo. Quando si ha davanti una scena del genere, all’inizio non ci si rende neanche veramente conto di cosa si stia realmente guardando; si crede di star sognando, o, almeno, di trovarsi in una specie di bolla, di guardare tutto dall’esterno. No, invece; sì è più _dentro_ di quanto anche solo convenga immaginare. E presto il dolore esplode, partendo dalle viscere, all’inizio, per poi giungere al cuore. Solo dopo arriva lì, ma, quando accade, allora la bolla si rompe, e sembra che anche tutto il resto si stia rompendo lentamente, sfaldandosi; sembra che tutto scivoli via, che _quei nomi, quegli sguardi, quelle pacche sulle spalle o quelle risate_ stiano scivolando via, mentre in realtà si vorrebbe solo trattenerle, riceverne ancora, dire che – no – è tutta una finzione. Mentre invece già ogni cosa inizia a trasformarsi in passato.  
Tutto questo, ogni grammo di emozione, è così intenso che avviene soltanto in una frazione di secondo: Harry e gli altri erano appena entrati in Sala Grande, eppure sembrava passata un’intera giornata.  
Ron era accucciato accanto a suo fratello, ma gli abbracci tra i familiari non sembravano riuscire a scacciare tutta la tristezza.  
Hermione si asciugava le lacrime con la propria manica, incapace, al momento, di proferir parola.  
Harry si guardò intorno, invece, quasi spaesato, col respiro veloce, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su coloro che erano stati ordinatamente stesi a terra, vicini. Guardò il professor Lupin. Non aveva neanche potuto dirgli addio.  
Ma non c’era tempo. Bisognava ancora agire, e il freddo del vetro della fialetta che aveva in mano contribuì a risvegliarlo.  
“Hermione…” Quasi mormorò lui “Hermione.”  
Lei si voltò, ancora con le guance bagnate.  
“Dobbiamo andare avanti.” Continuò.  
E aveva ragione, in tutti i sensi.  
Hermione annuì, calmandosi un po’.  
“Sì.” Disse in un soffio “Sì, è giusto.”  
Dopodiché lei si voltò verso Ron, andando subito verso di lui, per poi afferrarlo per il braccio, tirandogli appena la maglietta per poter attirare la sua attenzione, con delicatezza.  
“Vieni, Ron.” Gli disse lei, quando finalmente lui si voltò “Continuiamo.”  
Ron si schiarì la gola, e lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Fred, ancora circondato da tante teste rosse, prima di seguire Hermione, e poi, consecutivamente, Harry.  
“Sbrighiamoci, allora.” Disse Ron, risoluto, rivolgendosi proprio a Harry, mentre salivano i gradini a due a due.  
Neanche le scale cambiavano più.  
“Voglio che questa storia finisca presto.” Continuò il rosso “Che chi ha… osato tanto paghi per questo.”  
“Ron, lo vogliamo tutti.” Confermò Hermione.  
E presto, allora, raggiunsero la Presidenza.  
Il gargoyle di pietra sbarrava l’accesso alle scale, così come aveva sempre fatto, e ancora, anche durante la battaglia, rimaneva fedele al suo incarico, sentinella costante.  
“Parola d’ordine?”  
“Silente!” Esclamò Harry, senza pensarci.  
“Ma Harry…” Cominciò Hermione, dubbiosa, ma persino lei dovette ricredersi, quando il gargoyle scivolò di lato, rivelando la scala a chiocciola.  
Tutti e tre si guardarono in viso con sorpresa, ma poi salirono subito i gradini, prima che il passaggio si richiudesse.  
Quando arrivarono nella sala circolare Harry notò come quasi tutto fosse rimasto immutato, come se Silente in realtà non se ne fosse mai andato; Ron ed Hermione, invece, all’inizio si guardarono intorno, incuriositi, ma poi i loro occhi si puntarono su Harry, entrambi attendendo una qualsiasi mossa. D’altronde, era Harry quello che, per forza di cose, aveva più familiarità con quella stanza. Harry, infatti, tirò subito fuori dall’armadio il Pensatoio di pietra, appoggiandolo alla scrivania. Stappò la fiala che ancora aveva in mano e versò nel bacile i ricordi di Piton, sotto lo sguardo attendo di Ron e di Hermione.  
“E’ questo il Pensatoio?” Chiese Ron, quasi incantato.  
“E’ evidente, Ron.” Gli rispose Hermione, provocando uno sbuffo da parte del ragazzo.  
Harry, invece, rimase semplicemente ad osservare i ricordi di Piton vorticare in tondo.  
“Harry.” Disse poi, però, una voce, improvvisamente.  
Una voce che tutti conoscevano bene.  
Tutti e tre alzarono gli occhi verso i quadri, all’interno dei quali vi sarebbero dovuti essere i ritratti dei presidi di Hogwarts, che, però, erano vuoti, al momento; tutti tranne uno, in effetti.  
“Professor Silente!” Esclamò Hermione, guardando con occhi sgranati il ritratto del defunto preside.  
“Sì, sono io, signorina Granger. In carne ed ossa.” Rispose lui, con un sorriso “Più o meno.”  
“Che cosa ci fa lei qui?”  
“Oh, io ci vivo, signor Weasley. Certo, è da un po’ che girovago nel castello per osservare cosa sta accadendo. Un Mangiamorte, ad un certo punto, credo avesse voluto scarabocchiarmi con un carboncino. Dolohov, presumo.” Fece una pausa “Ma voi, invece, perché siete qui?”  
“Piton.” Rispose Harry “Lui… Mi ha dato dei ricordi da vedere.”  
“Oh, Severus. L’avete incontrato?”  
“Lui… è morto, signore.” Chiarì Hermione.  
Silente rispose dopo un po’, continuando a fissare i tre con i suoi occhi azzurri.  
“Oh.” Disse soltanto.  
“E’ stato ucciso da Voldemort. Dal… Dal suo serpente, per la precisione.”  
“Beh, ha avuto quello che si meritava, no?” Fece Ron, convinto.  
“Solo Lord Voldemort si merita la morte, signor Weasley.” Puntualizzò però Silente, serio “Spero ne converrai con me.”  
Ron non ribatté.  
“A proposito,” Continuò allora il professore, rivolgendosi ad Harry “suppongo che tu abbia risolto una gran quantità di grattacapi, in quest’ultimo periodo.”  
“Sì, signore.” Fece Harry “Manca solo… solo il serpente. Poi tutti gli Horcrux saranno distrutti.”  
“Sei un bravo, bravo ragazzo, Harry. Non ne ho mai dubitato.”  
“Anche se non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza Ron ed Hermione.” Ammise il ragazzo con un sorriso, e Silente annuì.  
Quest’ultimo, però, continuava a rimanere piuttosto serio, e… pensieroso.  
“Per favore, Harry.” Disse poi “Prima di visionare quei ricordi, senza che io vi faccia perdere altro tempo, ti pregherei di venire da quest’altro lato della mia scrivania, e di aprire l’ultimo cassetto a destra.”  
Harry fece subito quanto Silente gli stava chiedendo: aggirò la scrivania ed aprì il cassetto. Solo che…  
“E’ vuoto.”  
“C’è un doppio fondo.”  
Harry fece una certa pressione sul fondo del cassetto, allora, e infatti venne subito rivelato uno scomparto segreto, nascosto al suo interno. E stavolta qualcosa c’era. Harry afferrò la bottiglietta che vi trovò: era di cristallo, tonda, e col collo allungato, tutta colorata, probabilmente dipinta a mano.  
“Che cos’è?” Chiese.  
“Ti ricordi della pietra filosofale, Harry?” Cominciò a spiegare Silente “Certamente che te ne ricordi. Era stata creata dal mio amico alchimista Nicolas Flamel, e con essa lui aveva prodotto…”  
“L’Elisir di Lunga Vita!” Esclamò Hermione.  
“Esatto, signorina Granger.” Silente fece un lieve sorriso “Dopo che la pietra è stata distrutta è stato impossibile prepararne dell’altro. Questo è tutto l’Elisir rimasto. Nicolas ha voluto farmene dono.”  
Harry si rigirò quella bottiglietta tra le mani.  
“Cosa… Cosa devo farci?”  
“Vorrei che tu tornassi dal professor Piton, Harry. Vorrei che glielo mandassi giù per la gola. Non gli allungherà di certo la vita, ma spero che possa essere abbastanza potente da inibire il veleno del serpente, e da fargli vivere così la vita che ancora gli resterebbe.”  
Harry fissò il ritratto di Silente ad occhi e bocca aperti. Stava con molta probabilità per parlare, poi, ma Ron lo precedette.  
“Che cosa?! Abbiamo qui l’ultimo preparato di Elisir e dobbiamo usarlo per… per Piton?”  
“Ron, calmati…”  
“E’ un traditore! Ci ha traditi tutti! Ha tradito _lei_!” Esclamò ancora Ron, guardando Silente.  
“Severus Piton non mi ha mai tradito.” Replicò però il professore.  
“Lui l’ha uccisa!” Fu il turno di Harry, stavolta, di parlare “Come può _ancora_ difenderlo?!”  
Silente puntò i propri occhi su Harry, guardandolo al di sopra dei suoi occhiali a mezza luna, come aveva fatto sempre, quando era ancora in vita.  
“Si potrebbe salvare qualcun altro, con quell’Elisir…” Mormorò Harry debolmente, quasi in un gemito.  
“Se c’è qualche altra persona avvelenata, ti prego di riferirmelo, allora.”  
Harry tacque, e abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
Odiava, _odiava_ la morte.  
“Harry.” Lo chiamò Silente ancora una volta “La pietà è solamente il riflesso di chi ha un animo buono. Non rifiutare di assecondarla.”  
Harry guardò ancora quella bottiglietta di vetro, rigirandosela tra le mani. All’interno vi era l’Elisir di Lunga Vita, un liquido scuro. Ad un primo sguardo sarebbe sembrato persino vino.  
“Ron.” Disse poi voltandosi verso quest’ultimo e guardandolo negli occhi “Portaglielo tu.” Allungò il braccio per porgerli la bottiglietta “Io ho da fare con tutta questa roba.” E i suoi occhi si sostarono per un momento sul Pensatoio.  
“Stai scherzando, spero.” Fu però quello che disse Ron, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.  
“Avanti, Ron.”  
“Ron.” Si intromise Hermione “Fai come ha detto il professor Silente.”  
“Tu da che parte stai?” Le domandò il rosso, piccato.  
“Abbiamo già affrontato un discorso simile o mi sbaglio? Ancora a che ridire sulla mia intelligenza?” Replicò Hermione, ancora più indispettita, portandosi anche le mani ai fianchi.  
Per un momento Harry pensò che in quella posa Hermione somigliasse veramente tanto alla signora Weasley.  
Ron, dal canto suo, invece, sbuffò, ma non si mosse lo stesso.  
“Bene.” Continuò dunque lei “Questo vorrà dire che sarò costretta ad andarci io.”  
“Cosa?”  
Hermione allungò la mano per afferrare la bottiglietta, ancora tra le dita di Harry, ma Ron, stavolta, fu più veloce, e fu lui a ritrovarsi l’Elisir tra le mani.  
“Se tu non vuoi andarci” Stava dicendo Hermione “questo non vuol dire che non possa andarci io!”  
“E’… E’ pericoloso, lì fuori!”  
“Se non l’hai già sentito nella tua testa, te lo ripeto io: Voldemort ha fatto ritirare tutti, al momento!”  
“E che vuol dire? Può sempre esserci in giro un… un ragno gigante, per esempio.”  
“Come se non me la sapessi cavare.” Sbottò lei “E poi se tu quello che odia i ragni, ti ricordo.”  
“Questo cosa c’entra…” Borbottò lui, abbassando appena lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.  
Dopodiché alzò la bottiglietta, osservandola come se la stesse rimirando controluce.  
“E così tocca salvare il pipistrellaccio, eh?” Disse.  
“Ron…” Fece per dire Hermione, ma lui la precedette.  
“Beh, spero che almeno un grazie poi riuscirà a farlo uscire dalla sua bocca, se ne è ancora capace.”  
Sia Hermione che Harry lo guardarono perplessi.  
“Vado.” Confermò Ron, afferrando saldamente l’Elisir e dirigendosi, a quel punto, verso la porta della presidenza.  
“Signor Weasley.” Lo richiamò però il ritratto di Silente, che durante tutto quel tempo era rimasto completamente in silenzio, al che Ron si voltò verso di lui, in attesa “Solo Lord Voldemort merita la morte, e tutto ciò che essa comporterà per la sua anima corrotta. Spero che te lo ricorderai spesso.”  
Silente gli fece un sorriso, e Ron provò a ricambiarlo, prima di voltarsi per un istante verso Hermione ed Harry. Poi, finalmente, uscì, correndo giù per le scale, diretto di nuovo al Platano Picchiatore.  
Hermione e Harry rimasero da soli, a quel punto, ed entrambi, quasi contemporaneamente, si avvicinarono al Pensatoio.  
“Ora, professor Silente, vorrà scusarci, ma dovremmo…” Fece Harry, indicando i ricordi che ancora fluttuavano nel bacile di pietra.  
“Certamente.” Rispose Silente “Buona fortuna, Harry.” E detto questo, e dopo aver fatto un altro sorriso per congedarsi, sparì, andando a rifugiarsi in chissà quale altra cornice in giro per il castello.  
“Harry.” Disse allora Hermione, con l’ansia che ancora le si sentiva nella voce “Cosa pensi Piton voglia farti vedere?”  
“Non lo so.” Non poté che rispondere Harry.  
“Speriamo che a Ron fili tutto liscio…”  
“Ron è in gamba.” Harry fece una breve pausa “Allora, pronta?”  
Hermione fece un gran sorriso, prima di annuire.  
Poi entrambi immersero i loro volti all’interno del Pensatoio, e il resto del mondo attorno a loro scomparve improvvisamente.  
Quando poi si rimisero in piedi, dopo essere caduti lunghi distesi a terra, si resero conto di trovarsi in un vecchio parco giochi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Angolo autrice:**  
  
Salve a tutti!  
Prima mia storia su questa piattaforma :)  
Non c'è molto da dire, a pensarci, riguardo questo prologo; come avrete notato, gli eventi sono decisamente diversi dal libro, ma il tutto è stato necessario per spiegare come ha fatto Piton a sopravvivere. Un Piton che comunque troveremo già a partire dal prossimo capitolo.  
Sono piuttosto orgogliosa di aver pensato all'Elisir di Lunga Vita, ad essere sincera. Sì, I know, non è un preparato con delle proprietà curative - come, per esempio, possano possederle un Bezoar e le lacrime di fenice - però, come spiegato all'interno del prologo stesso, ho pensato che potesse comunque essere abbastanza adatto allo scopo. Non farà guarire Piton, oh, no, ma almeno - ho pensato - potrebbe evitargli la morte.  
In ogni caso, mi raccomando, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, e... beh, ci rivediamo con la pubblicazione del primo capitolo che, vedrete, avrà tutto un altro registro e stile, rispetto a questo prologo!  
  
****Alla prossima!


	2. Capitolo Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton è ancora vivo. Si risveglia al San Mungo.  
> Non ne è contento.

****

### **Capitolo Uno**

  
   
Nonostante ancora i tuoi occhi siano chiusi, senti comunque di essere sveglio. Non di star sognando; sei veramente sveglio, cosciente: senti i rumori, senti il vorticare dei tuoi pensieri, il suono del tuo stesso respiro.  
Sei sveglio.  
E la cosa ti sorprende più di quanto tu stesso avresti mai ammesso. Eppure, ancora, non hai neanche aperto gli occhi. Non ti va proprio di aprirli, per il momento. Dietro le tue palpebre, tutt’intorno a te, all’interno di quel buio che vedi – ma che in realtà vero buio non è – c’è solo una cosa: l’ignoto. Perché… Beh, tu sei morto. _Sai_ di esserlo, te ne rendi conto. Quindi il fatto di poter ancora _provare_ qualcosa, come il tepore di un raggio di sole che proprio in quel momento ti scalda un lato del viso… semplicemente ti sorpren--  
Il sole. C’è il sole che ti scalda una guancia.  
È possibile che all’Inferno ci sia il sole?  
Strano come va il mondo, a volte: tu non hai mai creduto in un’altra vita; non hai mai avuto motivo di credere che ci fosse un aldilà, una misericordia divina, persino un Dio. Nessuno te ne ha mai parlato, nessuno ti ha mai insegnato niente, a riguardo, e semmai un giorno tu ti sia interessato in qualche modo all’argomento, la tua stessa vita ti ha suggerito che – no – è improbabile che esista Qualcuno. Altrimenti non avrebbe permesso che succedesse tutto _quello_.  
Hai sempre avuto un dubbio, ma poi hai finito con lo smettere di pensarci.  
E ora… Ora invece che sei _sveglio_ , dopo essere _morto_ , pensi che forse avresti dovuto informarti un po’ di più. Anche se sarebbe servito bene a poco, dato che, qualora fosse esistito un aldilà – e ormai ne sei praticamente certo, dato che sei _sveglio_ – quante possibilità avresti avuto di godere del lato migliore dell’eternità?  
Forse il sole che senti sul viso non è altro che il riverbero delle fiamme dell’Inferno. E non sai ancora, allora, se vuoi aprire gli occhi o meno. Potresti cullarti nell’oscurità della tua mente per tutta l’eternità, ma già sai che un simile atteggiamento porterebbe a ben poco.  
Sei all’Inferno. Bene. Te lo sei meritato, dopotutto. Tanto vale mettersi in piedi e cominciare ad abituarsi a tutto l’infinito che hai davanti.  
E piano, lentamente, allora, apri gli occhi, un millimetro alla volta.  
La prima cosa che vedi, però, è una flebile luce bianca.  
L’Inferno te lo immaginavi buio, nero, e forse rosso. Non bianco.  
Forse è il Paradiso, allora.  
Dentro di te ridi della tua ingenuità. Sciocchezze. Non sei in Paradiso.  
Continui ad aprire gli occhi, allora, e la luce bianca si fa più intensa. Forse ci speri; una minima parte di te forse ancora immagina di aver salvato quanto basta della tua anima, ma alla fin fine non ne sei così tanto sicuro. Quel bianco, però, ti spiazza. E quando finisci di aprire gli occhi, il bianco non se ne va. Anzi, si modella, si trasforma, smette di essere una luce, e, semplicemente, diventa un… colore. Ti sembra di trovarti in una stanza bianca; riesci a vedere nettamente l’angolo formato dal soffitto che si unisce alle pareti. Quella _è_ una stanza.  
Non è l’Inferno.  
L’Inferno non ha stanze bianche. Certo, nell’immaginario comune l’Inferno potrebbe essere un’enorme fossa di pietra nera avvolta dalle fiamme, e, anche se con molta probabilità non è affatto così, sei quasi sicuro di poter affermare che – no – non sarà stata una fossa, l’Inferno, ma di sicuro non è una stanza bianca. Così luminosa, poi.  
Poi, all’improvviso, senti un sussurro.  
È stato un attimo, ma sei sicuro di averlo sentito.  
Senti il cuore sobbalzare dalla sorpresa e di scatto ti volti verso sinistra, verso il punto in cui ti è sembrato sentire qualcuno parlare sottovoce.  
Ma non fai in tempo a stupirti ancora per quello che vedi, che richiudi nuovamente gli occhi. Con forza. E il tuo viso assume una non tanto lieve espressione di puro dolore.  
Nell’esatto momento in cui ti sei voltato – bruscamente, come se non bastasse – hai sentito la pelle del collo tendersi, tirare. Ti è sembrato quasi che ti si stesse lacerando proprio in quell’istante, che il collo ti si stesse strappando come quando un brutale macellaio strappa a mani nude un filamentoso brandello di carne. La testa ti scoppia, senti ogni nervo in tensione, e torni a guardare il soffitto all’istante, sperando che il dolore svanisca. Hai il fiatone, e la cosa ti agita. Ma pian piano il dolore si attenua, anche se non sparisce completamente, e ti calmi, chiudendo ed aprendo gli occhi in continuazione, e respirando profondamente.  
Non sei all’Inferno, no.  
Ma non sei neanche in Paradiso.  
C’era sempre il Purgatorio, come ultima opzione, ma sai già di poter scartare anche quella.  
Lentamente ti volti di nuovo verso sinistra, senza movimenti bruschi. Senti la pelle del collo pizzicare, ma stavolta è più o meno sopportabile.  
Ed eccolo lì, chi aveva sussurrato, facendoti, peraltro, quasi mancare il respiro.  
Un uomo – un vecchio – steso su un letto, coperto da un lenzuolo verde sin sotto al mento. Dorme, ma ogni tanto le labbra gli si muovono, e qualche sibilo gli esce dalla bocca. Sta dormendo.  
Sta sognando.  
Abbassi la testa per guardare il tuo corpo, notando così solo allora che anche tu ti trovi su una specie di branda, con lo stesso lenzuolo verde menta che ti arriva all’altezza dello stomaco. Di fronte a te, un altro letto, con un altro uomo steso su di esso, ma non riesci a vederlo in viso.  
Hai capito dove ti trovi.  
Sei in un ospedale.  
Sei _vivo_.  
La bocca ti si schiude nell’ennesimo segno di sorpresa. Perché… Beh, questo _sì_ che è sorprendente. Avevi una quantità di veleno nel corpo che avrebbero ucciso un elefante, forse, eppure sei lì.  
Vivo.  
È… singolare. Sul serio. Poche volte in vita tua ti sei sentito così, senza poter avere la situazione sotto controllo o capire cosa stesse succedendo con esattezza.  
Non sai perché sei lì, né come ci sei arrivato, né _perché._  
Dovresti essere morto.  
Il morso di Nagini non è stato una cosa da poco… Senza contare che deve averti irrimediabilmente rovinato il collo in un modo niente affatto gradevole da vedere.  
E, pensandoci, ti rendi conto di essere rimasto fermo tutto il tempo, senza neanche muovere un muscolo, se non quelli doloranti del tuo collo ferito.  
Allora ti porti una mano lì dove senti ci sarebbe dovuto essere perlomeno un taglio profondo, per tastare com’è la tua situazione.  
O almeno… Ci provi. Vuoi toccarti il collo con una mano, o con entrambe, non fa molta differenza, ma… non puoi.  
Ad un’altra veloce occhiata sul tuo corpo capisci di non essere legato, e che nulla impedisce un tuo movimento. Sei libero, eppure… non ti muovi. Non ce la fai.  
Il tuo corpo non risponde agli impulsi.  
Vorresti muoverti, ma _non ci riesci_.  
Provi con l’altro braccio, con le gambe, con la schiena.  
Niente.  
Senti il respiro accelerare.  
Non riesci a muovere nulla, se non il collo, l’unica parte del corpo che ti fa veramente male. Ironia della sorte.  
Ma devi stare calmo, o almeno devi provarci. Dopo tutto quello che hai passato, almeno ora non stai correndo un pericolo mortale. Anzi, sei appena scampato al più pericoloso che tu abbia mai affrontato. Calma. Sei in un ospedale, quindi qualcuno ha reputato opportuno portarti qui e non lasciarti morire nella Stamberga Strillante.  
Oh.  
Potter.  
Chi, altrimenti?  
Senti un moto di rabbia agitarti in fondo alle viscere.  
Potter.  
I ricordi.  
Avresti preferito essere morto sul serio, piuttosto che renderti conto di dover affrontare Potter, che ti guarderà con i suoi occhi _verdi_ , e con chissà quale espressione sul viso.  
Ti ripeti che se solo si azzarderà a guardarti in un modo diverso da come ha fatto per sette lunghi anni, gli darai un ceffone.  
Ah. No.  
Se Potter ha visto tuoi ricordi, però, e se si è comportato di conseguenza, come credi, questo può voler dire solo una cosa: è morto.  
Potter è morto.  
E tu sei vivo.  
Non ne gioisci, per quanto tu abbia detestato quel petulante e arrogante ragazzino. Anzi, senti il tuo stesso respiro accelerare ulteriormente.  
Hai sempre detto che la vita con te non è stata giusta. Beh, la vita non è giusta anche con altri. Non lo è stata neanche con Potter, forse, al quale hai rivelato tu stesso, anche se indirettamente, ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare per sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro. E continua a non essere giusto neanche quello che tutt’ora sta succedendo con te.  
Tu sei vivo – _vivo_ , per l’amor del cielo – e Potter è morto.  
E il Signore Oscuro?  
Non lo sai, ma pensi che se ti trovi in un ospedale, presumibilmente perché qualcuno sta tentando di salvarti la vita – ci riuscirà? Non ha molta importanza – allora ciò vuol dire che non è Lui, che ha vinto.  
Almeno Potter non è morto invano.  
Ma è morto, per il Bene Superiore, e a te sembra lo stesso una stupidaggine trovarti in un letto, con una flebo attaccata ad ogni tuo braccio – te ne sei accorto solo ora – mentre lui, e chissà quanti altri, si trovano sottoterra.  
Ti senti svuotato.  
Avevi promesso che l’avresti protetto, dopotutto, e l’hai fatto, fino a quanto non è arrivato l’inevitabile. Era _necessario_ che lui accettasse di morire, che il Signore Oscuro in persona provvedesse a ciò, altrimenti la guerra non sarebbe mai finita, ma… Senti lo stesso di aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
_Suo_ figlio è morto. E dopotutto non volevi che andasse a finire così. Non hai capito bene se fosse veramente indispensabile che Potter venisse trapassato da un secondo Avada Kedavra, non sai se effettivamente quella fosse stata l’unica soluzione plausibile, ma avresti preferito, dopotutto, che non fosse successo. Potter avrebbe dovuto continuare a vivere. Lontano da te il più possibile, era ovvio – fondamentale, più che altro – e non avresti più voluto avere a che fare con lui per tutto il resto della tua inutile vita, ma… Non sarebbe dovuta andare così. _Lei_ non avrebbe voluto.  
Lo supponi, almeno, e pensi di avere ragione.  
In un moto di ribellione da tutto… questo, vorresti quasi staccarti le flebo, fare uscire il sangue dagli ulteriori tagli che provocheresti sulle tue braccia, ma non riesci a muoverti. E la cosa è più che frustrante.  
Che senso avrà una vita così?  
Ma allo stesso tempo… sei stufo: vuoi sapere che diamine sta succedendo, a te e al mondo, vuoi sapere come sono andate le cose, come hai fatto a salvarti, _perché_ non riesci neanche a muovere un dito. Ti hanno fatto ingerire qualche pozione che ha avuto un tale effetto collaterale? Oppure sei stato preso dalle convulsioni e quindi quell’immobilità è uno stato in cui sei stato costretto deliberatamente?  
_Pretendi_ di sapere.  
Così apri la bocca, e parli.  
E parli, ancora; più forte, più deciso, più arrabbiato, ma nessuno ti ascolta. Nessuno ti _sente_. Il vecchio alla tua destra continua a dormire e a sospirare tra sé e sé, e nessun altro, nella stanza, dà segno ti averti in qualche modo udito. Tu _parli_. Senti le tue corde vocali vibrare furiosamente… invano. Così come prima hai scoperto che il tuo corpo ha ripudiato il suo padrone, ora scopri che la tua voce se n’è andata.  
Ora sì che ti stai preoccupando. La tua voce poteva essere considerata l’unico tuo vanto prettamente fisico, e l’unico strumento… più o meno innocuo per ridurre in soggezione gli individui più disparati. Ti era sempre bastata una sola parola pronunciata con un determinato tono di voce e riuscivi ad azzittire ogni interlocutore più o meno molesto. E ora se n’era andata anche lei.  
Senti un sottile senso di panico iniziare a svilupparsi nel tuo petto.  
Parli di nuovo, con un tono che sarebbe ben più alto di quello solito, ma, come prima, non succede praticamente nulla.  
Poi, improvvisamente, la porta della stanza in cui ti trovi viene spalancata; subito ti volti verso quel rumore girando il collo, ed ignorando la consecutiva fitta di dolore che attanaglia i tuoi muscoli. Non te ne vuoi curare, del dolore; in quel momento, ti sembra veramente il male minore.  
Così vedi un guaritore entrare in quella che a quanto pare è la tua camera, ma, invece di dirigersi verso di te, lo vedi andare di fianco al letto che ti è stato posto di fronte. Il nuovo arrivato sembra poco più di un ragazzo, quindi ti viene in mente che è più che probabile che in realtà non sia neanche un vero e proprio guaritore, lui, ma un mero tirocinante. O qualcosa del genere.  
Una fortuna, ritrovarsi a fare tirocinio dopo la fine della guerra.  
Ma non ti importa: vuoi delle spiegazioni, delle risposte, e di conseguenza vuoi – e devi – catturare in qualche modo la sua attenzione.  
Una bella impresa, considerando che non riesci né a muoverti né a parlare.  
Allora alzi la testa, e, semplicemente, inizi a fissarlo. Prima o poi si girerà dalla tua parte, e guardandoti si avvicinerà. Sempre che non si tratti del solito scansafatiche inefficiente. Ma è appena finita una guerra – presumi – perciò non c’è il tempo, o lo spazio, per i fannulloni inutili, in un simile frangente.  
Lo osservi, mentre studia la cartella del paziente in questione e apre con le dita le palpebre dell’uomo, una alla volta, illuminandogli gli occhi con la luce della sua bacchetta.  
Ti chiedi dove sia finita la tua, di bacchetta.  
Poi, finalmente, il tirocinante – o qualsiasi sia il suo ruolo – si volta, e ti guarda. Lo vedi sgranare gli occhi, ed assumere un’espressione quasi… spaventata.  
Non sai se è perché è sorpreso di vederti sveglio, o se perché ha soltanto paura di te, il riesumato braccio destro del Signore Oscuro, oppure se perché, semplicemente, i tuoi occhi riescono a parlare quasi meglio della tua stessa voce. E non gli stai dicendo cose molto gentili.  
Vuoi sapere. _Subito_.  
“Signor… Signor Piton?” Ti chiede.  
Ti verrebbe voglia di rispondere piccato se per caso conosce qualcun altro col suo stesso viso, ma, per forza di cose, puoi soltanto inarcare scocciato un sopracciglio.  
“Io… Vado a chiamare il professor Sherman.”  
Non sai chi sia questo Sherman, ma il fatto che sia un professore – ergo qualcuno che perlomeno si presume sia un po’ più qualificato di un mero tirocinante, o quel che è – tende a soddisfarti un po’ dell’esito della tua occhiata.  
Sebbene sia difficile provare un po’ di soddisfazione, in una situazione cotale.  
Il tirocinante – per te ormai quello lì è uno studente impacciato, ormai – lascia la stanza, e tu rimani nuovamente da solo. In realtà ci sarebbero altre due persone, nella stanza, il che ti dovrebbe rendere meno solo, ma loro stanno dormendo, e dubiti che anche qualora fossero svegli per te sarebbe di un qualche tipo di utilità. Sicuramente inizierebbero a fare domande, o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, ad insultarti. Meglio così, dunque.  
Anche se ti sembra strano che tutti stiano lì a dormire, dato che, per quanto almeno puoi vedere, fuori è giorno. Ti chiedi che ore della mattina siano.  
Nella tua testa inizi a contare i secondi passati da quando l’apprendista se n’è andato, ma una volta arrivato a pronunciare nella tua testa il numero trecento, senti già di esserne stufo.  
Sei un malato di guerra, per Salazar, non un comune mago bisognoso di qualcuno che lo curi da una banale Fattura Pungente.  
Dopo altri cento secondi, però, ti senti persino stanco. Improvvisamente. Pensi solo in quell’istante a quanto il tuo inutile corpo deve essere debole, al momento.  
Ti addormenti senza neanche riuscire a finire di formulare un nuovo pensiero.  
“Signor Piton.” Senti poi improvvisamente dire da una voce proveniente dal buio “Signor Piton.”  
Ti rendi conto che qualcuno ti sta scuotendo una spalla. In realtà non senti nulla, sulla spalla, ma capisci cosa sta succedendo perché anche la tua testa ciondola un po’, a causa di quel movimento. E ti svegli, allora, appurando così di esserti momentaneamente addormentato, quasi senza accorgertene.  
“Signor Piton.” Ripete quella voce, e allora ti volti verso chi sta parlando, ma con cautela, stavolta.  
Ti ritrovi davanti un ometto con una gran quantità di capelli grigi sulla testa e le sopracciglia folte, nere. Ti sta sorridendo, ma tu non ricambi. L’uomo, almeno, allora capisce di poter smettere di scuoterti in quel modo.  
“Signor Piton, sono il professor Amadeus Sherman.” Ti dice subito, sedendosi compostamente su una sedia accanto al tuo letto, che prima non c’era. Neanche il tirocinante impaurito c’è più. Saggia scelta, da parte sua, non tornare.  
“Sono il responsabile del quarto piano del San Mungo,” Continua “ovvero dei Reparti Lesioni da Incantesimo e Janus Thickey. In base a quanto le è accaduto non sapevamo, all’inizio, se affidarla al Reparto Ferite da Creature Magiche, tre piani sotto di noi, ma poi abbiamo pensato fosse meglio tenerla qui, in Janus Thickey; è la zona più riservata e controllata dell’ospedale, così… beh, avrà più privacy, almeno.”  
Oh, ne dubiti. Sicuramente per te ‘privacy’ ha altri significati.  
E così adesso sai di trovarti al San Mungo, e non sperduto chissà dove. E sai anche di essere stato affidato al Reparto Janus Thickey.  
Comprensibile, dopotutto, che abbiano deciso di confinarti nel posto in cui sono stati praticamente internati e chiusi a chiave coloro che hanno subito un danno magico permanente e non curabile. Non molto confortante, ma sicuramente comprensibile, sì.  
Continui a guardare Sherman, allora, attendendo che lui continui a parlare.  
“Ha dormito per quattro giorni interi. Iniziavamo a preoccuparci.” Ti fa un lieve sorriso, ma tu non ricambi neanche stavolta “Come si sente, ora?”  
Per un momento pensi che quell’omuncolo ti stia prendendo per i fondelli… Ti sta veramente chiedendo come stai?  
Quella che gli lanci è probabilmente una delle occhiate più eloquenti della tua – e sua, probabilmente – esistenza.  
“Faremo degli esami.” Continua lui, quando capisce che non otterrà alcuna risposta alla sua domanda “Ne abbiamo già fatti, ma continueremo con le analisi. Ci sono diverse cose che vanno… verificate; non sono molto chiare, sa.”  
_Quali_ cose, esattamente?  
Ciò, perlomeno, spiegherebbe perché non sei stato portato al reparto in cui sai che tempo fa venne ricoverato Arthur Weasley; sempre per un attacco di Nagini, oltretutto. Lui, _però_ , guarì in pochissimo tempo, e non ti era sembrato, all’epoca, che avesse accusato uno strano effetto collaterale come, per esempio, la _paralisi_. O il mutismo.  
Ironia della sorte, per l’ennesima volta.  
A quel punto, in ogni caso, vedi Sherman sedersi in una posizione leggermente differente, aprendo le gambe, e farsi più vicino a te, strusciando a scatti la sedia sul pavimento.  
“Prima però di procedere,” Ti dice con un tono di voce un po’ più basso del precedente “sarebbe opportuno se lei mi raccontasse come sono andati davvero i fatti. Almeno in questo modo potrebbe aiutarci a far luce su alcuni punti interrogativi… Noi, fino ad adesso, abbiamo potuto soltanto affidarci a quanto ci ha detto il giovane Harry Potter. Non che non gli crediamo, sia ben chiaro! Ma avere un’ulteriore versione dei fatti direttamente da lei forse potrebbe essere utile.”  
Sgrani gli occhi, ascoltando quello che ti ha appena detto, anche se è probabile che lui neanche se ne sia accorto, tanto il tuo ‘sgranare gli occhi’ è davvero impercettibile.  
Potter è vivo. Come è possibile, una cosa del genere? Non era stato più necessario che si sacrificasse? Aveva trovato una soluzione alternativa?  
Suo figlio era ancora vivo, allora.  
…Dovresti gioirne? Non lo sai. Dentro di te vi sono più emozioni contrastanti, in questo momento: sai di dover in qualche modo essere lieto che Potter non sia morto; in questo modo, almeno, le cose sono andate proprio così come sarebbero dovute andare. D’altra parte, però, se Potter è veramente vivo, non dubiti che non passerà non molto tempo prima di ritrovartelo tra i piedi.  
Lui sa tutto di te, adesso.  
Quasi ti esce un lamento dalle labbra, al pensiero.  
“…Allora, signor Piton?” Ti richiama proprio allora Sherman, che nel frattempo è rimasto a fissarti “Può parlarmi di cosa le è successo?”  
Lo guardi anche tu per un momento, prima di scuotere lentamente il capo.  
“No?” Ti chiede, sorpreso.  
Ripeti il gesto, ma lui ti osserva ancora con sguardo perso.  
‘ _Non riesco_ ’ dici, muovendo solo le labbra.  
È più difficile ammettere una cosa del genere in questo modo che se tu avessi avuto la facoltà di parlare normalmente.  
“Oh.” Ti fa Sherman, allora, afferrando presumibilmente il concetto “Non può parlare?”  
Lo guardi male, dato che, se ha capito, trovi stupido ripetere la domanda. Ma lui continua a guardarti _con quella faccia_ , quindi devi per forza fare un altro cenno di diniego col capo.  
Ma chi è che aveva reso responsabile di quel reparto quell’uomo?  
“Capisco.” Alla buon’ora “Allora faccio portare subito della carta e dell’inchiostro. Sarà più lunga, come operazione, ma almeno potrà comunicare.”  
Perché ti sei dovuto svegliare? _Perché_?  
Vedi Sherman alzarsi, ma inizi di nuovo a scuotere il capo, cercando di fermarlo. Ti viene da tossire più volte.  
“Cosa?” Ti fa lui.  
‘ _Non posso_.’  
“Non può cosa? Scrivere?”  
Annuisci.  
“Perché?”  
Ti umetti le labbra.  
‘ _Non riesco. Muovermi._ ’  
“Non riesce a far cosa?”  
‘ _Muo-ver-mi._ ’  
“Oh.” Dice lui, per la seconda volta.  
Ti senti umiliato come poche volte in vita tua, e in quel momento vuoi solo che quell’idiota di Sherman se ne vada e che ti lasci da solo. Non ti importa che ancora non ti abbia riferito come hai fatto a salvarti e se è stato veramente Potter – come credi – a portarti lì. Non vuoi più saperlo, adesso. Vuoi solo tornare a dormire in pace, e con un po’ di fortuna, magari, neanche ti sveglierai più.  
Ma non puoi parlare, è ormai assodato, questo, e Sherman non pare essere un Legilimens, dato che, invece di andarsene come avrebbe dovuto, si siede nuovamente, fissandoti. E tu, non appena lo guardi negli occhi, senti la rabbia montarti dentro. Riconosci quello sguardo. È triste per te, Sherman. Anzi, no: non triste, ci mancherebbe. Quello è uno sguardo _di pietà_. Vorresti urlargli in faccia tutta la tua frustrazione ed umiliazione, se potessi.  
“Allora faremo in un altro modo.” Ti dice poi Sherman, e tu non puoi che ascoltarlo per forza, sebbene l’espressione sul suo viso sia mutata solo di poco “Io le racconterò cosa mi è stato riferito e, una volta che avrò finito, se lei avrà qualcosa da aggiungere, ci penseremo. È d’accordo fino a qui?”  
Annuisci, non potendo fare altro.  
“Bene.” Prosegue allora lui “Dunque… Non che ci sia molto da dire, ma proverò ad essere il più preciso possibile.”  
Lo speri, dato il fatto che non è che tu possa alzarti ed andare in giro a chiedere spiegazioni a qualcuno che sembri più competente di quello lì.  
“Lei è giunto qui, signor Piton, quattro giorni fa, svenuto e… beh, insomma, non era propriamente un bello spettacolo. Sa, in quel momento ci stavano arrivando tutti i feriti di guerra, e non ci è sembrato troppo insolito vedere Harry Potter accompagnare qualcuno affinché venisse curato. Era già la… quinta, o sesta volta, che faceva avanti ed indietro. Poi, però, quando l’abbiamo vista, tutti noi ci siamo un po’… sorpresi.”  
Nel pronunciare quell’ultima parola la sua voce scema, fino a spegnersi del tutto, per un momento; probabilmente perché ha capito troppo tardi di starsi avventurando per un sentiero minato.  
Ti immagini la scena: Potter che arriva portandoti su una barella o qualcosa di simile, chiedendo che venissi curato dopo che stranamente sei stato ritrovato ancora vivo; ti immagini Sherman e il suo tirocinante tuttofare sgranare gli occhi e dire ‘che cosa? Dobbiamo prenderci cura di Severus Piton? L’ultimo Preside di Hogwarts? L’assassino di Albus Silente?’ ed altre sciocchezze simili. Pensi che lui ti abbia accettato come paziente con molta riluttanza, ma pensi anche che, ovviamente, non avesse potuto rifiutare un simile incarico, dato gli era stato chiesto per favore da chi aveva appena sconfitto l’Oscuro Signore.  
Ti ritrovi a ghignare, guardando Sherman che fissa il pavimento in difficoltà.  
“In ogni-In ogni caso” Riprende poi lui, e alza lo sguardo per puntarlo di nuovo su di te, in un patetico tentativo di imparziale professionalità, mentre tu, invece, non ci pensi assolutamente a cambiare espressione, ora che la cosa si è perlomeno fatta un minimo interessante. Non propriamente piacevole, ma sempre interessante.  
“In ogni caso Harry Potter ci ha spiegato quello che le è successo. Ci ha detto che è stato morso dal serpente di, ehm- Lei-Sa-Chi, e che è passato qualche minuto, prima che arrivassero i soccorsi. Ci ha detto che un suo amico – uno di Harry Potter, intendo – le ha fatto bere una cosa, e questo deve aver fermato l’avanzare del veleno del serpente.”  
Non puoi fare a meno di inarcare un sopracciglio.  
“Ci ha detto che le è stata somministrata una dose di Elisir di Lunga Vita.” Fa una pausa, e cerchi di elaborare l’informazione, ma lui continua a parlare quasi immediatamente “Io non ho _idea_ di dove siano riusciti a trovare una tale pozione, ma questo ha poca importanza. Quell’Elisir ha fatto sì che lei non morisse, signor Piton, anzi, ha fatto anche sì che lei si riprendesse, dato che quasi temevamo che non si sarebbe affatto risvegliato dalla sua incoscienza.”  
‘Riprendesse’? ‘ _Riprendesse_ ’?  
Forse la tua idea di ‘riprendersi’ è leggermente differente da quella del professor Sherman.  
E poi temevano che non ti saresti svegliato. Oh, che _cari_. Magari ci speravano, invece.  
Come dar loro torto, dopotutto.  
“Probabilmente, però, ora che lei mi ha fatto capire che non riesce a parlare o a… muoversi, dovrei aver capito cosa è successo. E’ passato del tempo, dopo il morso del serpente, prima che lei ingerisse l’Elisir di Lunga Vita, e per questo il veleno che già circolava nel suo corpo deve aver fatto in modo di causarle questa… immobilità di cui lei è affetto, al momento. Per quanto riguarda la voce, invece… Non è stato a causa del veleno; è stato proprio il morso – le zanne del serpente, insomma – a crearle un danno talmente profondo da andarle ad intaccare le corde vocali. Le abbiamo ricostruite” Precisò subito lui “ma forse occorrerà del tempo prima che, beh, lei riprenda a parlare normalmente.”  
E, quando lo farai, pensi proprio che gli enuncerai tutti i motivi per cui un paziente non si sente molto rassicurato nell’ascoltare una lunga frase piena di ‘probabilmente’ e di verbi al condizionale.  
Dal canto suo, invece, Sherman si limita a guardarti – _ancora_ – come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa che tu invece non puoi dargli.  
“Ha qualcosa da aggiungere, rispetto a tutto quello che le ho detto io, signor Piton?”  
No, affatto. Anzi, è stato proprio lui a renderti più chiare le idee, e il contrario, purtroppo, non è possibile.  
Oltre che malato ora ti senti anche più inutile di quanto tu al momento non sia.  
Fai un cenno di diniego con la testa, guardandolo serio, e finalmente lui si decide a smettere di parlare, o quasi. Perlomeno si alza dalla sedia, segno che sta per uscire dalla stanza.  
Prima di far questo, però, ti poggia una mano sulla spalla, un gesto che forse vuole essere di… conforto? È un tentativo piuttosto scarso.  
“Lei guarirà, signor Piton. È una promessa, questa.”  
Oh, per favore.  
È patetico.  
Ma lo guardi comunque, mentre ti sorride con una strana piega delle labbra, e ti chiedi perché ti stia dicendo una cosa del genere, dato che ti conosce come uno degli uomini peggiori del mondo. Non che tu non lo sia fino in fondo, precisi tra te e te.  
Poi, però, non appena lo guardi negli occhi, capisci.  
Lui sa. Ecco perché si comporta così, ecco perché ha davvero accettato di aiutarti, di fare questo grande favore a Potter.  
Lui _sa_.  
In questo momento lo detesti come non l’hai mai veramente detestato fino a quel momento, e lo guardi in una maniera che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a chiunque.  
Sherman capisce di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, o, almeno, che la sua presenza non è più così gradita, e si allontana, fino a sparire fuori dalla porta della stanza, richiudendola poi dietro le proprie spalle.  
Tu non smetti di guardarlo con la stessa luce negli occhi fino a quando la porta non si chiude con uno scatto della serratura.  
Ora sei solo – più o meno. E ti senti stanco, nonostante tu non abbia veramente fatto un granché. Hai solo appurato di essere ancora vivo e per mano di chi, dopotutto. E che non hai più la privacy mentale di cui godevi in passato.  
Capisci di aver bisogno di dormire, e, come prima, sprofondi nell’oblio non appena chiudi gli occhi.  
Proprio però come era successo _prima_ , anche stavolta vieni svegliato. Ti esce dalle labbra un sibilo che sarebbe stato un borbottare infastidito, in altre circostanze, dato che, evidentemente, da quando ti sei miracolosamente svegliato, pare che nessuno voglia farti riposare più di tanto.  
Quando apri gli occhi, allora, ti ritrovi davanti il professor Sherman, proprio come _prima_.  
Ti ricordi anche del fatto che lui sia a conoscenza dei tuoi segreti, e allora non fai nulla per reprimere l’espressione infastidita che ti nasce sul volto. Sì, è vero, non hai la _certezza_ che lui sappia – sei troppo debole per fargli un Legilimens tramite il mero contatto visivo – ma lo supponi. Ed è capitato poche volte che le tue supposizioni fossero totalmente errate.  
Accanto a lui, però, è tornato il tirocinante con la sua espressione sottomessa, e stavolta è presente un altro guaritore, poco più giovane di Sherman, probabilmente.  
“Signor Piton, perdoni il disturbo, ma ho preferito svegliarla, dato quanto stiamo per fare.” Iniziò subito Sherman, attirando allora la tua attenzione “Quando si trovava nell’incoscienza ovviamente procedevamo senza remore, ma ora… Sì, beh, stiamo per medicarle la ferita, quindi capirà… E’ meglio che lei sia sveglio, durante la procedura.”  
Ah.  
In effetti è meglio così: se tu ti fossi svegliato perché in preda a più dolorosi spasmi, la cosa ti avrebbe di certo… irritato.  
“Va bene, allora, signor Piton?” Ti chiede Sherman, come se mai ti avesse medicato o  toccato, fino a quel momento.  
Ma annuisci, cosa che pare dargli conforto.  
“Oh, lui è Abner Witherington, uno dei nostri più esperti guaritori. Mi assisterà nell’operazione.”  
Come è giusto che sia, non lo degni di uno sguardo.  
A questo punto, però, Sherman smette finalmente di parlare, e si avvicina ulteriormente a te; inizia a scioglierti le bende che senti avvolte intorno al collo, e quando le rimuove anche il minimo alito di vento – e in una stanza come quella, qualora ci sia, è veramente minimo – ti provoca una spiacevole fitta di gelo. Vedi le bende nelle mani del professore, e pensi che un tempo devono essere state bianche, anche se ora, invece, sono macchiate di qualcosa di scuro, sul marrone – sangue, di certo. Il tuo – ma anche di qualcosa di giallognolo. Non indaghi. Non ne hai il tempo. Certo, preferiresti sapere cosa diamine ti spalmeranno sul collo, ma nelle tue condizioni sai che qualsiasi tentativo di chiarimento sarebbe praticamente vano.  
Dannazione.  
O magari qualsiasi cosa ti daranno, invece che spalmartela addosso te la inietteranno?  
Vedi Sherman passare le bende a Wither… Withar… _quell’altro_ , e segui i movimenti di quest’ultimo: afferra la stoffa delicatamente, ripiegandola su se stessa, per poi posare tutto sul comodino accanto al tuo letto. Quando guardi in direzione del mobile, vedi tante ampolle poggiate su di esso. Ma non puoi guardare bene, perché anche solo un lieve movimento adesso ti fa bruciare letteralmente la carne.  
“Uhm, d’accordo allora.” Senti dire da Sherman, e lo vedi prendere un batuffolo di quello che doveva essere cotone, imbevuto in una qualche sostanza trasparente, dato che alla luce era leggermente… lucido.  
Sherman assume un’espressione concentrata, a quel punto, e poi avvicina il cotone – o quel che è – al punto in cui deve necessariamente trovarsi la tua ferita, posandolo poi direttamente su di essa.  
Brucia.  
“Sto togliendo il residuo della precedente medicazione, signor Piton.” Ti spiega lui, e tu chiudi gli occhi, concentrandoti.  
Più passa quel… coso sul tuo collo, più senti il bruciore aumentare d’intensità, ma rimani impassibile, tu. Se qualche spettatore esterno osservasse la tua espressione in questo momento, direbbe che non stai provando nulla. D’altronde hai affrontato di peggio; un po’ di dolorosa infiammazione è più che sopportabile.  
Il problema è che questo è nulla in confronto a ciò che viene subito dopo. Una volta finita quella semplice operazione, infatti, Sherman prende una di quelle ampolle che hai adocchiato prima, e ne versa il contenuto su una piccola spatola. È giallo e piuttosto denso, più simile ad una crema che ad una pozione, difatti Sherman inizia con il ricoprirti la ferita di quella sostanza.  
Brucia, di nuovo.  
Ma è un bruciore differente, un bruciore molto più… intenso: ti sembra che il dolore penetri all’interno del tuo collo, che vada a contagiare il sangue, che si espanda attraverso di esso per tutto il tuo corpo, fino ai piedi, e oltre le punte dei capelli. Stringi i denti quasi fino a digrignare, ma speri che gli altri non ne odano il suono. Non puoi mostrarti debole. Il tuo vigore, sia fisico che morale – e la tua voglia di esso – è ai minimi storici, ma mai ti sei mostrato debole, e mai lo farai.  
Stringi gli occhi ancora di più, mentre il tuo respiro accelera per l’ennesima volta. Ti sembra che Sherman ti stia medicando da ore, mentre di sicuro sono passati solo pochi minuti.  
Il tempo alterato dalle sensazioni fisiche sarebbe un’interessante materia di studio psicologico.  
Ti concentri su questi pensieri – pensieri esterni – per non venir sopraffatto dal dolore; anche se ti verrebbe da stringere i pugni fino a romperti le dita. Peccato che non puoi.  
Fortunatamente, almeno, la ‘tortura’ finisce relativamente presto – _relativamente_ – di modo da riuscire a ritrovare la capacità di respirare in maniera un po’ più normale.  
“Abbiamo finito, signor Piton.”  
E’ Sherman.  
Li senti metterti delle bende pulite intorno al collo, ma non riesci neanche a guardarli: rimani con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto bianco, respirando profondamente di continuo, aspettando che passi. Alla fine i guaritori smettono di toccarti, e ti sembra che ti salutino pure, ma tu non dai loro l’importanza che invece forse si meriterebbero, dato che stanno cercando di… riabilitarti.  
Ma già sai che ti interessa abbastanza poco qualunque cosa loro stiano facendo; proprio perché ti interessa poco che tu venga salvato. O riabilitato. Non fa molta differenza.  
“Ti posso capire.” Ti dice improvvisamente, poi, qualcuno.  
Ti volti piano verso la tua sinistra, lentamente, dal momento che ti dole ovunque, come se ti stesse ardendo la carne viva. Il vecchio che avevi visto addormentato sul letto accanto al tuo ora è sveglio, e ti sta guardando con un sorrisetto apatico. Ha gli occhi semiaperti, grigi: un colore particolare, ma che non dà ai suoi occhi tutta la dovuta lucentezza, perché sembrano irrimediabilmente spenti. E… acquosi.  
Sembra che quell’uomo si trovi in quella stanza ma che allo stesso tempo sia altrove.  
“Anch’io provo dolore, sai, ragazzo.”  
Nessuno ti chiama così da… da neanche ti ricordi più quanto.  
Ti limiti a guardarlo, come hai fatto fino a quel momento.  
Non sei in vena di alcuna conversazione, sinceramente. Certo, se tu potessi partecipare ad una di esse. Ma tanto anche solo il rimare lì ad ascoltare ciò che quell’uomo sicuramente ti dirà ti annoia, quindi il problema, almeno in quell’unico momento, non ti si pone.  
“Ti posso capire benissimo.” Continua lui “Ho visto come cercavi di far finta di niente. Ormai lo riconosco quando qualcuno ci prova; con me fanno _sempre_ finta di niente.” Fa una breve pausa, mentre intanto continua a guardarti con quel suo sorriso annacquato “La mia è una sofferenza continua.” Si mette più dritto con la schiena, quasi seduto “Qui dentro. Ecco perché ti capisco.” E con un dito indica la propria tempia.  
Poi si lascia andare ad una breve risata, e a quel punto tu torni a guardare verso il soffitto, disinteressandoti completamente del tuo… vicino.  
Ti ci mancava che capitassi nella stanza di un matto.  
Sospiri.  
Vorresti che tutto finisse all’istante.  
E sono passate solo poche ore dal tuo risveglio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note:**  
  
Salve a tutti! Il primo capitolo è arrivato abbastanza presto, come avrete notato, dato che, in fondo, avevo postato solo il prologo. Quindi... Ecco qua! Spero che vi sia piaciuto, o che comunque vi abbia incuriosito: c'è stato il cambio di persona, come avete visto, e così anche il cambio del punto di vista. D'ora in poi tutta la storia sarà dal punto di vista di Piton, quindi, e l'uso della seconda persona mi piace molto, devo dire! A proposito, un piccolo appunto: se, da adesso in poi, troverete che i pensieri di Piton siano un po'... incoerenti tra loro, il tutto è così perché, semplicemente, è come se fossimo nella sua testa. Chiunque, quando riflette, formula così tanti pensieri così istintivi, che è piuttosto impossibile che siano tutti coerenti; qualcosa sfugge sempre. Certo, a meno che non si tratti di questioni importanti. Ma Piton è in uno stato - diciamocelo - alquanto 'pietoso' e anche la sua mente è provata - almeno, è questo che provo ad esprimere - perciò... non stupitevi se a volte i suoi pensieri vi sembreranno 'strani'.  



	3. Capitolo Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Piton è ancora all'ospedale. Strani pensieri si affollano nella sua mente.

### **Capitolo Due**

   
   


Le ore sembrano passare troppo lentamente. È sempre stato così, e tutti l’hanno sempre ripetuto fino alla nausea: quando stai facendo qualcosa di estremamente interessante, il tempo vola via in uno schiocco di dita; quando invece la noia riempie l’aria fino a farti mancare il respiro e girare la testa, i secondi si trasformano stranamente in minuti, e i minuti in ore.  
Perciò neanche ti sorprendi più di tanto, quando, steso in quello che ormai è ufficialmente il tuo letto, ti rendi conto di quanto ogni secondo sembri diventare più pigro ogni istante di più.  
C’è un orologio spartano, appeso alla parete accanto alla porta di ingresso alla stanza, e senti le lancette muoversi, scandendo quel tempo che non passa mai. Ogni ticchettio va esattamente allo stesso ritmo del tuo battito cardiaco, e, più il tempo passa, più quel rumore ti sembra metterci di più a verificarsi.  
Sia quello dell’orologio, sia quello del tuo cuore.  
Suggestione, certo. Non hai nulla da temere. Ti hanno già detto che il tuo cuore non si fermerà. Ti hanno detto che stai benissimo, in fondo.  
_Benissimo_.  
Non hai nulla da fare se non guardare in alto verso il soffitto. A volte ti sembra persino che il suo bianco aumenti anche d’intensità, oppure di vedere tante piccole macchiette nere su di esso.  
Stai impazzendo.  
O forse no. Forse non sei mai stato tanto lucido in vita tua. Te ne rendi conto ascoltando i tuoi… compagni di stanza: il vecchio accanto a te non ha smesso neanche un attimo di parlare, da quando si è svegliato, e sebbene tu all’inizio abbia cercato di ascoltarlo per trovare un diversivo dal contare gli incessanti secondi che ti separano dalla fine di quell’estenuante giornata… alla fine non ce l’hai fatta più, e hai smesso di prestargli attenzione.  
“…E le mosche. Hai mai pensato alle mosche, ragazzo? Fanno molta pena. Sono sporche, e portano malattie. Credo.”  
Ne stai avendo veramente abbastanza.  
“Però non fanno schifo. Lo sapevi che tempo fa c’era chi dava agli altri dei premi a forma di mosca? Secondo te perché? Secondo il parere comune forse per sottolineare che chi li riceveva in realtà è una merda colossale?” Ride, e la sua risata ti raschia le pareti del cervello “E invece no; glieli davano perché è stato _operoso_. Lo so, io. Tu lo sapevi, ragazzo?”  
L’uomo di fronte a te – o meglio: sdraiato sul letto di fronte a te – invece non parla molto. Quasi per niente, in effetti. Ma non è come te: lui può parlare, non è costretto nel mutismo.  
Non che tu abbia niente da dire, comunque.  
Ma lui l’hai sentito parlare, quando gli hanno portato il pranzo. _‘Ancora minestra?’_ Aveva semplicemente detto con una smorfia disgustata. E disgustosa, dato che gli metteva in evidenza la bocca e tutti i suoi denti mancanti.  
È silenzioso, e lo reputi un bene. Un vicino che non fa altro che blaterare di discorsi insensati ti basta ed avanza. L’altro si limita a fissare. A fissar _ti_ , più che altro.  
È irritante, certo, e anche molto; non hai detto che non lo sia, ma almeno non parla.  
Se il vecchio non ha smesso di parlare da quando ha aperto gli occhi, l’altro non ha smesso da guardarti da quando si è messo seduto con i cuscini ben sistemati dietro la schiena.  
Ti rendi conto che sei stufo di stare sdraiato come un poppante dalla schiena debole, a proposito.  
_L’altro_ non ha smesso di osservarti neanche quando è arrivato il tirocinante per… Beh.  
Tutto ciò che ti viene somministrato, tanto le medicine quanto le flebo di vitamine e pozioni e di tutto ciò che riesce a mantenerti in vita – o quella che pare tale – o semplicemente l’acqua, in qualche modo prima o poi dovrai pure… espellerlo.  
Sei diventato uno spettacolino di bassa lega, uno di quegli esseri raccapriccianti che si incontrano sul ciglio delle strade di periferia poco trafficate. La gente di passaggio vorrebbe evitarli, ma da lontano quasi non riesce a fare a meno di guardarli comunque.  
È l’animo sporco di chi ha sempre lucidato la propria vita di finti perbenismi. A volte ha bisogno di nutrirsi; che sia di un suono osceno, di una storia di sangue, o di tali nauseanti visioni, poco importa.  
C’è qualcosa di perverso, in tutto questo.  
Ti chiedi se te lo meriti veramente.  
Qualcuno – un paio, forse – direbbe di no, asserendo che non hai fatto nulla di male – ah, l’utopia. Altri direbbero che te lo meriti ampiamente, invece, perché nella tua vita hai fatto fin _troppo_.  
Il giusto sta nel mezzo, il giudice imparziale affermerebbe. Tu non ne sei tanto sicuro.  
“… Ragazzo, potresti dare qualche segno di vita, ogni tanto, eh. Sbatti almeno le palpebre, così non mi sembra di parlare con una mummia.”  
Paragone calzante, non c’è che dire.  
Ti volti appena verso di lui, tanto per fargli capire che non sei morto. Non ancora, almeno.  
“Sei un ascoltatore, mmh? Uno zelante. A questo mondo è difficile trovare dei buoni ascoltatori. La maggior parte delle persone che dice di ascoltare la gente in realtà è la prima a non farlo. Ascoltano, sì, ma poi dimenticano.”  
Quel vecchio sta per cominciare un altro dei suoi ragionamenti infiniti, ne sei praticamente certo. Almeno ha smesso di parlare di mosche… E’ un miglioramento?  
Bah, smetti direttamente di chiedertelo, mentre torni a guardare verso l’alto.  
“Sei veramente uno dei migliori ascoltatori che io abbia incontrato. E ne ho incontrata parecchia, io, di gente.”  
No, non è vero, non lo sei. Tu non ascolti mai, non hai _mai_ ascoltato veramente qualcuno, se non quando la cosa non ti avesse riguardato propriamente e da vicino. Ascolti solo quando è essenziale.  
Ma, nonostante ciò, tu non _dimentichi_.  
“Sai la cosa strana, però? Non hai la vitalità di un ragazzo. Insomma, sei un ragazzo, no? Con questo non voglio dire che tu non sia… virile o scempiaggini simili, però tu sei così… A proposito, come hai detto che ti chiami?”  
Preghi che il tirocinante, in un momento di inconsueto coraggio, entri e ti dia una botta in testa. O che la dia a quel vecchio, almeno.  
Ti rendi conto solo allora che continui nella tua testa a chiamarlo semplicemente ‘vecchio’, così come l’altro paziente finisci per chiamarlo ‘l’altro’, appunto.  
Loro non sanno il tuo nome – a quanto pare – e tu non sai il loro. E neanche ti interessa, a dirla tutta.  
“Oh, beh. Mi tornerà in mente prima o poi. Sempre che torni. La mente, intendo.”  
Chiudi gli occhi, appena offuscati per non aver sbattuto le palpebre troppo a lungo.  
“Io lo so come ti chiami.”  
Riapri gli occhi, alzando leggermente la testa, con fastidio tuo e del tuo stesso collo, per guardare L’altro, che ha appena pronunciato quelle poche parole.  
Ti sta guadando, come sempre ha fatto fino a quel momento, ed è serio; talmente serio che gli angoli della sua bocca finiscono per inclinarsi al di sotto della linea centrale delle sue labbra screpolate. Uno sguardo di disprezzo negli occhi.  
Ti chiedevi, in effetti, quand’è che un tale atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti si sarebbe ripresentato. Ciò ti consola più di quanto ti saresti aspettato. Una breccia di normalità e di quotidianità nel tuo devastante risveglio.  
“Io lo so chi sei.”  
La conferma delle conferme.  
“Ah, sì?” Dice subito il Vecchio, puntando gli occhi verso L’altro “E tu come lo sai?”  
“Io lo so.”  
“Su questo non c’era dubbio.” Fu la risposta soddisfatta del primo.  
L’altro chiuse la bocca, e il Vecchio non fece altre domande, riprendendo invece a parlare di quello che ha mangiato a pranzo, sebbene tu lo sappia già.  
Nessuno indaga ulteriormente; a nessuno sembra interessare più di tanto l’argomento. _Tu_ non sembri interessare più di tanto, come sempre e nonostante la situazione. Non a loro, almeno. È quasi paradossale.  
Continuano a passare le ore, e i respiri regolari.  
Improvvisamente avverti il tuo stomaco borbottare, ma lo ignori.  
E vieni così assalito da due… emozioni contrastanti: da una parte ti senti flebilmente sollevato, dato che, a quanto pare, il tuo corpo non è totalmente da buttare; gli organi paiono preservare la loro recettività. Dall’altro lato però pensi a quanto il tuo corpo sia _stupido_ : non dovresti aver fame, dato che ciò di cui hai bisogno ti viene comunque fornito per vie trasversali, eppure il tuo stomaco sente comunque la mancanza di qualcosa di solido.  
Strano, dato che sono anni che hai un masso proprio lì.  
Quasi ti senti una pianta, a proposito, curata ed annaffiata abbondantemente dal suo proprietario.  
Estremamente svilente.  
La porta si apre, poi, proprio in quel momento, e scorgi le cespugliose sopracciglia di Sherman.  
“Buongiorno.” Esordisce “Come stanno oggi i miei pazienti?”  
“Oh, non c’è male, non c’è male, lei chi è?” Risponde il Vecchio.  
Alzi idealmente gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sono il dottore.” Spiega allora Sherman con un sorriso bonario “Quello delle solite chiacchierate, si ricorda?”  
“Ah, sì, è vero. Però devo davvero confessarle una cosa.”  
“Mi dica pure.”  
“Lei non ascolta tanto bene. Ascolta molto meglio il ragazzo, questo qui.”  
Ti indica, e tu inarchi un sopracciglio.  
“Questo qui ti ascolta quanto lo farebbe un muro.” Si intromette improvvisamente L’altro.  
“Un mulo?”  
“Un muro, sordo che non sei altro! Sei così intento a parlare che neanche ci senti più!” Esclama alzando un po’ la voce. Vedi qualche schizzo di saliva fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca “Sono stufo di stare qui!” Continua poi, riferendosi direttamente a Sherman “Voi… Voi volete rinchiudermi! Volete che impazzisca, volete farmi fuori!”  
Continui a guardare la scena senza cambiare espressione.  
“Per favore, per favore.” Interviene Sherman avvicinandosi al letto del L’altro “Qui nessuno vuole fare niente, gliel’assicuro.”  
“Bugiardi!”  
“Per favore.” Ripete allora Sherman con tono decisamente più serio “Devo forse chiamare quell’uomo?”  
“Quale uomo?”  
“Quello dalla veste nera?”  
E, a quel punto, L’altro pare pietrificato tanto quanto te. Ha gli occhi sgranati, e vedi la paura, dentro di essi.  
O forse no. Non è paura: è puro e semplice terrore.  
Per un momento quasi credi che Sherman stia parlando di te, ma poi scuoti appena la testa, dandoti dell’idiota.  
“No.” Risponde allora L’altro, abbassando quello sguardo atterrito sul proprio lenzuolo verde.  
“E allora stia calmo.” Quasi intima Sherman “Per cortesia.”  
Un’aggiunta necessaria.  
L’altro annuisce con sguardo vitreo.  
Il Vecchio si mette improvvisamente a ridere, interrompendo il breve momento di silenzio, portandosi poi una mano davanti alle labbra per soffocare il rumore dei suoi sghignazzi.  
Sherman sospira, prima di avvicinarsi al tuo letto con passo quasi stanco. Tu non puoi che guardarlo in maniera interrogativa.  
“Poi… Poi le spiego, signor Piton.” Ti risponde non appena incrocia i tuoi occhi.  
Senti il Vecchio ridere ancora.  
“E…” Aggiunge allora Sherman “Mi dispiace debba… sopportare tali scene, ma l’ospedale è pieno, lei mi capirà. Dopo la guerra…”  
Lascia la frase in sospeso, e tu annuisci quasi impercettibilmente.  
“Ah, sì, sì, la guerra.” Salazar, ma non stava mai in silenzio, quello lì?! Se tu potessi muoverti non ci metteresti che un paio di secondi scarsi per zittirlo “Me la ricordo _bene_. Era il 1979. O il ’45. Ah, chi se lo ricorda. E insomma, c’era questo Austriaco che…”  
Cerchi di concentrarti sul viso di Sherman per non ascoltare ancora. Forse è il male minore.  
“Volevo solo dirle, signor Piton, che fra non molto vorremmo procedere con qualche analisi, per verificare se ci sono dei miglioramenti.” Ti parla nonostante il blaterare continuo in sottofondo “Tanto per metterla al corrente.”  
Annuisci, come hai fatto poco prima, anche se vorresti tanto dirgli ti smetterla di parlare con quel tono lacrimevole che tanto male sopporti.  
Ma te le puoi ancora permettere cose del genere? Certi pensieri? Certe speranze?  
E ha veramente importanza, dopotutto?  
“Bene. Allora a tra poco, signor Piton.” Conclude Sherman, e, dopo aver indugiato forse un secondo di troppo, se ne va, uscendo dalla stanza.  
L’ennesima risata giunge alle tue orecchie, a quel punto.  
“Ora lo so come ti chiami.”  
Ti limiti a sbattere le palpebre.  
L’altro si limita a far dondolare il proprio corpo, la testa ciondolante.  
Odi quel posto.  
Odi quella gente, e odi il fatto di non poterti sottrarre a loro. Odi la consapevolezza che nulla ti costringe a rimanere lì, se non una parte di te. Una _consistente_ parte di te. Ti odi da solo.  
E odi il non poter esprimere il tuo odio.  
Le lancette dell’orologio continuano a scorrere, sempre nello stesso verso, monotone. La luce che entra dalla finestra si specchia nel vetro posto a loro protezione, creando figure inesistenti; un quadrato piuttosto sbilenco si trasforma d’improvviso in un cerchio se solo sposti il capo di neanche trenta gradi completi.  
Secondo quelle lancette sei rimasto a fissare quei disegni di luce per più di quanto avresti fatto in una situazione… normale.  
E poi, proprio allora, la porta si apre nuovamente.  
Credi che si tratti di Sherman, del suo tirocinante, e magari anche di quell’altro guaritore di cui non sei riuscito ad imparare il nome.  
Merlino. Speri che la tua memoria non abbia subito qualche danno. Non sembrerebbe, ad una veloce ispezione: ti ricordi _tutto_ , anche ciò che preferiresti persino dimenticare.  
Tu non dimentichi mai.  
Ma non è il professor Sherman l’uomo appena entrato nella stanza, e questo attira la tua attenzione: è un uomo, sì, forse poco più giovane di te, in effetti, vestito di tutto punto, elegante, in un completo blu scuro.  
Come se stesse andando ad un matrimonio; o ad un funerale.  
Lo guardi mentre non si cura né di te né del L’altro, che, ora, ha ripreso a fissarti, dopo quel suo momento di panico. E continui a guardarlo, discretamente, mentre si avvicina al letto del Vecchio.  
“Ciao, papà.” Dice.  
Il Vecchio lo guarda con i suoi occhi acquosi, spostando lo sguardo dal vetro della finestra, situata proprio accanto al suo letto.  
“Oh, buon pomeriggio.” Risponde lui.  
Immagini che quello non sia il tono abituale di un padre che si rivolge a suo figlio.  
Non ne sei certo, ovviamente – tuo padre era ben lontano dal parlarti come si fa ad un figlio – ma lo immagini.  
Non che il Vecchio abbia urlato, o abbia parlato come se fosse disgustato dalla presenza di suo figlio, ma semplicemente… Ha parlato come se si stesse rivolgendo all’ennesimo infermiere, o al cameriere di un pub.  
Stirata e neutrale cortesia.  
“Come stai?” Chiede allora il figlio, rimanendo in piedi e guardando il Vecchio con un sorriso che forse vuole dire tante cose, ma che, concretamente, non è che esprima granché.  
Stirata e neutrale cortesia, anche la sua. Quella di chi si è adeguato ad una causa ormai persa.  
E tu lo sei, invece? Sei anche tu una mera causa persa, come quel Vecchio rimbambito?  
“Molto bene, grazie.”  
A questo punto giri gli occhi altrove, tornando a fissare il vetro dell’orologio a muro.  
Ti prude un orecchio, e tu imprechi tra te e te.  
“…Mi diverto molto.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, certamente. Come hai detto che ti chiami, ragazzo?”  
“Sono Johnathan, papà.”  
Pausa.  
“Sono contento che non ti annoi.”  
“Oh, passo un sacco di tempo a chiacchierare con il mio vicino.” Pausa “Non è molto loquace, però.”  
Per un momento nessuno parla, e speri che la cosa rimanga così il più a lungo possibile.  
Poi, dei passi. Lenti, in principio, poi decisi. Il tacco della scarpa rimbomba, colpendo il pavimento. Infine si fermano, e quando sposti gli occhi dall’orologio vedi il figlio del Vecchio stavolta ai piedi del tuo, di letto. Tiene le mani sulla ringhiera, a pugni chiusi, e ti guarda. Ti disprezza.  
Non c’è una stirata e neutrale cortesia, per te.  
Ricambi lo sguardo, infondendo nel tuo, anche tu, tutto il fastidio che sei capace di esprimere.  
Se poi lui vorrà saltarti al collo, peggiorando – o risolvendo definitivamente, dipende dai punti di vista – il danno, che lo faccia pure. Non ti interessa.  
“Vado un attimo… Vado un attimo a parlare con il dottore, papà.” Dice lui, apparentemente senza riuscire a smettere di tenere i suoi occhi su di te.  
Il Vecchio fa un vacuo cenno d’assenso, e il figlio si stacco dal tuo letto con un lieve tremore delle mani, per poi uscire.  
Lo conosci? L’hai mai conosciuto?  
Non ti ricordi.  
“E’ un bravo ragazzo, quello lì.” Commenta il Vecchio “Viene sempre a trovarmi, e ogni tanto mi porta dei cioccolatini. Anche se non so perché.”  
“Ora non verrà più.” Dice L’altro, interrompendo quello che sarebbe stato l’ennesimo, infinito monologo.  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché anche lui sa chi sei tu.”  
Sta parlando con te, guardandoti fisso, come al solito.  
Magari sarà L’altro a saltarti al collo, prima o poi.  
Passano dei buoni tre quarti d’ora, prima che il figlio del Vecchio rimetta piede nella stanza. E lo fa in un modo molto… discreto, non c’è che dire. Vedi infatti la porta che si apre, dapprima, e la sua figura farsi avanti, per poi, però, voltarsi indietro, ancora con la mano sulla maniglia della porta semiaperta.  
“No, io non sto affatto calmo!” Esclama rivolto a qualcuno che tu non riesci a scorgere.  
La porta si richiude, e lui sparisce.  
Senti comunque delle voci, al di là della porta: una è di quel Johnathan, le altre non riesci bene ad identificarle.  
Sei praticamente sicuro che lì fuori stiano litigando a causa tua.  
Almeno adesso qualcuno ti considera veramente. Hai dovuto aspettare che fosse un estraneo colui che prendesse una tale iniziativa.  
Non che Sherman, i suoi… colleghi o il Vecchio e L’altro siano persone a te familiari, certo. Finora hai avuto sempre a che fare con estranei, in effetti; nessuna persona che tu già abbia conosciuto è venuta fin lì, da te.  
Magari neanche può. O non vuole.  
Lo reputi un bene, nonostante tutto. D’altronde tu per loro – per chiunque, o quasi – sei sempre stato praticamente un estraneo, no? Cosa pretendi?  
E comunque non vuoi che l’ipotetico qualcuno venga fin lì, da te. Magari nessuno di accettabilmente interessante sa addirittura dove ti trovi.  
Per un istante ti chiedi persino se quello sia veramente il San Mungo.  
La risposta è che stai impazzendo anche tu, probabilmente.  
La porta si apre nuovamente, però, e la cosa ti distrae ancora. Torni a guardare la sena, scorgendo Johnathan rientrare velocemente nella stanza, seguito a ruota nientedimeno che dal professor Sherman.  
“Non si può fare altrimenti, signor Evans, cerchi di capire.” Dice Sherman, perfettamente udibile, avvicinandosi all’uomo decisamente alterato.  
Avverti il cuore battere in maniera strana ancor prima che tu ti renda conto di quanto hai effettivamente appena sentito.  
Signor _cosa_?  
Il tuo sguardo passa dal Vecchio e suo figlio e viceversa per due, tre volte. E poi, nell’istante immediatamente successivo, ti senti stolto come pochi. La _sua_ famiglia era babbana. Tutti quanti, nessuno escluso. _A parte lei_. E quelli che in quel momento stai guardando sono _maghi_ , non Babbani. Non c’entrano niente, con lei. Evans è uno dei cognomi più comuni che ci siano, dopotutto.  
_Non fare il patetico, per Salazar. Se già abbastanza pietoso._  
Non che tu desideri la pietà di qualcuno, sia ben chiaro. Renderebbe tutto soltanto più demoralizzante, e te più furioso.  
“Non accetto che qui accada una cosa del genere!” Continua, nel frattempo, a sbraitare Johnathan Evans “Che razza di politica sta adottando questo reparto?”  
“Se solo lei mi lasciasse spiegare!”  
No. Non vuoi che Sherman si spieghi. Per niente.  
“Non ho intenzione di ascoltare una parola di più! Mio padre non rimarrà in questa stanza con _quello_!”  
E, detto questo, se ne va via, di nuovo, sbattendo la porta con forza, tanto che scorgi l’orologio quasi tremare.  
Sherman, allora, si volta verso di te con uno sguardo sul volto carico di scuse, ma non ricambi.  
Voleva _spiegarsi_ , lui. Lui che _sa_.  
Lo mandi mentalmente al diavolo.  
Anche lui si ritira, a quel punto, ma sei certo che lo rivedrai di lì a molto poco, per quelle analisi che ti ha annunciato diverso tempo prima, ormai.  
Minerva McGranitt gli avrebbe dato del babbuino, se lei fosse stata in te.  
E non puoi non chiederti lei dove sia, al momento. Magari si trova al San Mungo anche lei, o magari invece si trova semplicemente a casa propria; ti chiedi se sia effettivamente ancora viva.  
E all’improvviso desideri che qualcuno arrivi lì e che ti spenga il sole.  
Alla fine, per fortuna, Sherman torna, accompagnato dal suo fedele allievo. Parla subito con te, una volta fatta la sua comparsa.  
“Deve perdonare il mio ritardo, ma c’è talmente tanto da fare, in momenti come questi…”  
Lo capisci; ma allo stesso tempo è come se tu non riesca a renderti veramente conto che ancora esiste un mondo, fuori da quella porta. Tutto il tuo mondo in questo istante si concentra in quelle quattro mura, e presumi che ancora sarà così per diverso tempo; più del limite della tua sopportazione, presumibilmente.  
Eppure quella porta stai per oltrepassarla anche tu, invece.  
Oh, non sulle tue gambe. Non c’è pericolo, a riguardo.  
L’infermiere, difatti, si accuccia a terra, e lo senti trafficare con qualcosa di metallico sotto il tuo materasso.  
“Ora andiamo a fare un giro, eh, signor Piton?” Ti dice Sherman, provando a fare il simpatico.  
Non gli riesce.  
Ti rendi conto che non hai sentito il tirocinante parlare, finora, in un piccolo momento di disinteresse.  
Non dovresti essere disinteressato riguardo quel che ti accade, e lo sai, ma ultimamente ti riesce fin troppo facilmente.  
“La porteremo in un’altra stanza adesso, in un’altra area del nostro reparto.” Continua allora Sherman “Effettueremo dei semplici prelievi del sangue, le daremo delle altre pozioni guaritrici, le cambieremo le flebo sostituendole con altre… Insomma, questo genere di cose.”  
Ti fa una sottospecie di sorriso di incoraggiamento che gli mette in evidenza le rughe attorno agli occhi, leggermente… strizzati in quella sua nuova espressione.  
Tu, semplicemente, ti volti dall’altra parte, guardando il Vecchio Evans che ora ha ripreso a sonnecchiare, sebbene sia palese che non sia completamente addormentato. Preferisci non posare il tuo sguardo su L’altro, mentre il tirocinante inizia a far muovere il tuo letto, dirigendolo verso la porta.  
E così, qualche istante dopo, sei _fuori_.  
È un fuori caotico, un fuori veloce, un fuori fatto di passi affrettati, di guaritori che chiedono alle infermiere se sono passate dal paziente Tale e se hanno eseguito tutte le istruzioni. È un fuori rumoroso, fatto di persone che urlano per farsi sentire fino alla fine del corridoio, velocizzando così i tempi di comunicazione, di passi scattanti, di suoni metallici. È un fuori fatto di sguardi indagatori e bocche che si storcono non appena qualcuno posa gli occhi su di te. È un fuori di disapprovazione quando il guaritore di passaggio si sofferma su Sherman che cammina accanto al tuo letto.  
È un fuori agitato, così diverso dal dentro della tua stanza, fatto di invece delle chiacchiere sul nulla e delle occhiate malate di un povero pazzo.  
È un fuori che non ti appartiene più.  
“Ehi, ehi! Fermi un secondo! È lui? È Severus Piton?” Qualcuno urla all'improvviso, non capisci bene da dove.  
Sherman guarda il suo tirocinante e quest’ultimo aumenta il passo, e il tuo letto con lui.  
Senti la voce di qualcun atro rispondere alla prima.  
“Fuori di qui. Chi l’ha fatta entrare? È un ospedale, questo qui, ci sono dei malati e dei feriti!”  
“Sono Rita Skeeter, inviato speciale della Gazzetta del Profeta, e non mi dica fandonie, ho visto che quello lì è l’ex Presi--”  
“Può essere anche suo nonno, non le deve interessare, per quanto io glielo consegnerei più che volentieri. Ora fuori di qui!  
“Ma io devo… Voi non potete nascondere…!”  
“ _Fuori_ , ho detto!”  
Il resto del dibattito si perde nella confusione, fino a quando nessun vociare riesce più a raggiungerti, una volta arrivati alla sala che è stata preparata apposta per te, e non appena la pesante porta viene richiusa, lasciando tutto nuovamente fuori, lontano da te.  
Senti Sherman sospirare, mentre distrattamente posi gli occhi su quel medico che già hai visto una volta, già presente nella stanza, da prima di voi.  
Neanche lui l’hai mai sentito parlare.  
“E’ il caos.” Commenta il professore “Non vedo l’ora che tutto torni com’era, e che questo reparto torni a fare ciò per cui è stato destinato. Sa, signor Piton,” Ti dice “il San Mungo non è mai stato così pieno. Hanno portato qui persone bisognose di cure che in realtà dovrebbero trovarsi totalmente ad altri livelli. Il tutto perché non c’è più posto.” Sospira ancora “Il caos, davvero.”  
Sì, beh… Immagini che in tempo di guerra – o comunque subito dopo la fine di una di esse – ci sia parecchio lavoro da fare. E non solo negli ospedali, ma su qualunque fronte; come, per esempio, per quanto riguarda la ricostruzione degli edifici danneggiati o completamente distrutti che siano.  
Come Hogwarts, per esempio.  
Ti dispiace particolarmente pensare a quel castello. Non avresti voluto che subisse un tale… scempio. Ma in quell’ultimo anno la distruzione era solo stato l’apice degli orrori che erano avvenuti al suo interno. Hai cercato di mantenere l’ordine e il controllo; hai cercato di fare in modo che nessuno si facesse del male – non più dell’irreparabile, perlomeno – quindi il fatto che sia stata perlopiù ridotta in macerie non dovrebbe sconvolgerti. Tutto ciò che è marcio prima o poi finisce col crollare. E in ogni caso alla distruzione – almeno a _quello_ – si può porre rimedio. Alle Cruciatus subite dagli studenti del primo anno, no.  
Ma nonostante tutto continui a chiederti che ne sia rimasto di Hogwarts, dei sotterranei, del tuo ufficio – quello di quando eri insegnante – domandandoti se qualcuna delle sue torri sia effettivamente rimasta in piedi. I tuoi pensieri però vanno quasi da soli, di propria iniziativa, alla torre di Astronomia, ennesimo palcoscenico di una rappresentazione teatrale sofferta fino all’ultimo; e così smetti di pensare, tornando ad interessarti al _presente_.  
Ti guardi intorno, allora: la stanza in cui ti trovi non è affatto un’altra stanza da letto, bensì assomiglia di più ad un laboratorio. O comunque all’anticamera di un laboratorio. Oltre la seconda porta che vedi in quell’ambiente, presumi che, appunto, vi siano tavoli con calderoni, fiale, provette, bottiglie, ingredienti, appunti ordinatamente sistemati qua e là.  Per un momento vorresti quasi che Sherman ti ci portasse, per poi riflettere sul fatto che ti dovresti sforzare anche solo per fargli capire una misera frase e oltre al fatto che stai formulando gli stessi pensieri di un bambino che è stato troppo a lungo lontano dai propri giocattoli. Ti stai rendendo insopportabile a te stesso.  
In quella stanza, comunque, lasciando allora perdere l’ipotetico laboratorio, si trovano giusto un paio di tavoli, con sopra diversi fogli e cartelle che da quella distanza non riesci a leggere; alle pareti si trovano  scaffali e scaffali di pozioni sistemate in ordine alfabetico e a scopo prettamente curativo, sistemate lì e non nel laboratorio – deduci – in quanto sono ormai pronte per essere somministrate ai più.  
C’è una grande finestra, sopra ad uno dei tavoli, dai vetri leggermente opachi, ma dalla quale non entra molta luce, a causa della tendina color ocra chiusa per metà.  
“D’accordo, dunque, uhm… Le spiego la situazione, signor Piton.” Riprende a parlare Sherman, e allora ti volti verso di lui “Le daremo dell’altra Pozione Rimpolpa Sangue, diluita con della Pozione Dorata, che sistemeremo qui.” Indica la sacca per la flebo sospesa in aria alla tua sinistra “e fin qui nulla di complicato. Dopodiché dovrà mandare giù una dose di Pozione Corroborante” Afferra una bottiglietta posata su un tavolo e la alza per fartela vedere “ed una di Pozione Cicatrizzante per le ferite interne.” Alza anche un’altra bottiglietta, a quel punto “Infine le daremo – uhm, questa.” Prende tra le dita una boccetta un po’ più spartana “È nuova, è… diciamo decisamente recente, come pozione, tanto che ancora non ha neanche un nome. Prodotta giusto stamattina.” Sherman fa una pausa, mentre tu continui a guardarlo attentamente negli occhi “E…” E’ leggermente a disagio, lui, e tu già immagini il perché “Nessuno l’ha mai provata, lei sarebbe il primo. È stata creata per contrastare gli ultimi effetti provocati dal veleno, ovvero la sua paralisi, signor Piton. Siamo ottimisti, solo che per poter effettivamente scoprire se tale pozione ha effetto, beh, deve prima berla. Ah, abbiamo pensato di addizionarla ad un Filtro Anti Pietrificante, in ogni caso, tanto per andare un po’ di più sul… sul sicuro.”  
Oh, perfetto. Adesso sei diventato una cavia.  
Ma non hai paura, figurarsi. Ti facciano pure quello che reputassero opportuno; tu li asseconderai con inerzia. Quanto hai da perdere, alla fine?  
Sherman continua a guardarti, ma stavolta in silenzio, e tu fai altrettanto.  
“E’ d’accordo, sì o no?” Dice poi un’altra voce.  
È quel… Abner Qualcosa, che parla, spazientito e col tono decisamente infastidito.  
Annuisci nella sua direzione.  
“Procediamo, allora.” Conferma, dunque, Sherman, mentre l’altro guaritore distoglie subito lo sguardo da te, concentrandosi poi sulle pozioni, che nel frattempo il tirocinante gli passa celermente tra le mani.  
Witherington. Ecco come si chiama. Witherington.  
Prima pensano alla flebo, in ogni caso, e a quel miscuglio di Pozioni che ti iniettano direttamente nel sangue: sai che Witherington scollegherà la vecchia sacca fluttuante, ormai sgonfia perché praticamente vuota, togliendoti anche l’ago che ti hanno infilato chissà quando nel braccio, per poter sostituire entrambi con un nuovo ago e con la sacca piena che il tirocinante si affretterà a consegnargli al momento opportuno; prima, però, Sherman provvede con gesti precisi a scoprirti il braccio designato, quello sinistro, sul quale tu non puoi non più evitare di posare lo sguardo.  
È decisamente più… magro, rispetto all’ultima volta che l’hai visto, e presumi che allora avrai persino il volto scavato, a quel punto, se il braccio è ridotto così. Ma in ogni caso non è quella la cosa principale che attira la tua attenzione. Tutto il tuo interesse è concentrato sul tatuaggio scuro ancora presente lì, a deturparti la pelle e la carne. Non è sbiadito neanche un po’. È giusto un po’ più opaco, rispetto a… rispetto a quando il Signore Oscuro era in vita.  
Difficilmente immagini il giorno in cui smetterai di doverlo guardare. Forse perché quel giorno non arriverà mai, probabilmente. La morte sarebbe stata una soluzione interessante, un modo per poter distogliere lo sguardo da te stesso per l’eternità. Ma neanche quella ti è stata concessa, alla fine, dato che ti hanno deliberatamente fatto tornare.  
Noti lo stesso fastidio di prima sul volto di Witherington, la paura negli occhi del tirocinante, lo sforzo di Sherman di mantenere la sua espressione il più neutrale possibile, mentre tutti e tre fissano il tuo avambraccio scoperto.  
Ti senti quasi nudo, in quel momento, con una parte del tuo corpo tanto gelosamente nascosta per tutti quegli anni che ora, invece, viene improvvisamente messa alla mercé di chiunque, tanto da farti addirittura venire la nausea, per un istante.  
Speri che quei tre si diano una maledetta mossa a finire il loro lavoro.  
Ti infilano un ago nel braccio, e vedi il tuo sangue riempire un paio di provette; poi l’ormai comune flebo viene di nuovo collegata al tuo braccio, prima che poi venga rimesso sotto il lenzuolo.  
E mentre il tirocinante e Witherington si occupano del preparare le pozioni, Sherman ti rivolge ancora la parola.  
“Mi sono reso conto di non averle raccontato nulla dei suoi due… compagni di stanza.” Comincia “Come avrà notato sono dei soggetti piuttosto particolari. Oh, niente di estremamente preoccupante, sono perlopiù completamente innocui,” _Perlopiù_?  “ma con delle singolari storie alle loro spalle. Il più anziano è il signor Evans, ma lo è solo di un paio di anni, rispetto all’altro paziente. Ha subito un incidente, in passato, che l’ha reso completamente… distaccato dalla realtà. Sembra non gli interessi molto ciò che succede intorno a lui, rimanendo costantemente… docile. L’incidente che gli è capitato è ovviamente un’informazione riservata, ma tanto pare che lui l’abbia completamente rimosso dalla propria mente.”  
Vedi Witherington avvicinarsi a te, a quel punto, e anche Sherman smette di parlare, mentre il primo ti solleva la testa col mano per farti bere la prima e la seconda pozione.  
Ti ripeti che il paragone con la pianta è decisamente calzante.  
Quando poi la tua testa tocca nuovamente il cuscino, Sherman riprende il filo del discorso.  
“L’altro uomo è il signor Kozlov. È stato… imprigionato ad Azkaban tanti anni fa. Per errore, dicono, ma non ne sono mai stati tanto sicuri neanche loro. Fatto sta che hanno tentato di condannarlo al Bacio del Dissennatore per ben tre volte, e al terzo tentativo erano quasi riusciti a completare l’operazione, ma poi qualcosa è andato storto. È stata un’esperienza traumatica, per lui, e alla fine l’hanno portato qui, in preda al delirio; ha una paura viscerale per i Dissennatori, il signor Kozlov.” Sherman sospira “Come biasimarlo.”  
Non riesci neanche ad elaborare l’informazione che Witherington ti alza nuovamente la testa.  
Tu cerchi di scrollarti la sua mano di dosso e di tenerti sollevato con le tue forze. Il collo tira, e ti pizzica, ma neanche ti interessa.  
Sei soddisfatto quando non senti più la mano di quello lì dietro la tua nuca.  
La pozione che ti… offrono, quella nuova, quella… _sperimentale_ , la mandi giù senza battere ciglio. È dolce, quasi smielata, e per un momento fai una smorfia, non piacendoti il sapore. Poi però metti di nuovo giù la testa, lentamente, dato che il collo ti pizzica in un modo infernale, e così rimani fermo, aspettando.  
Sarà un eterno attendere, d’ora in poi.  
Ti irrigidisci appena – o comunque irrigidisci ciò che ancora puoi irrigidire volontariamente – quando percepisci le tue gambe farsi pesanti.  
Non che ciò significhi che una parte di te si sia finalmente data una svegliata, anzi: se prima non sentivi nulla adesso senti i tuoi muscoli tutti inequivocabilmente, profondamente addormentati, e gonfi.  
Non è una delle migliori sensazioni.  
“Ora non ci resta che aspettare.” Dice Witherington.  
Ci eri già arrivato da solo, in ogni caso.  
Sherman annuisce, e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma un rumore gli fa cambiare idea, spostando altrove anche la tua, di concentrazione: qualcuno sta bussando alla porta, e proprio per questo, allora, il tuo… unilaterale interlocutore si allontana da te, andando proprio alla porta. La apre giusto di uno spiraglio per poi piazzarsi prepotentemente di fronte ad esso, in modo da impedire la visuale dell’interno della stanza.  
Solo che impedisce anche a te di capire che cosa stia effettivamente succedendo, dato che, per quanto tu possa voltarti, tutto ciò che vedi è la schiena di Sherman.  
Lo senti bisbigliare, ed istintivamente alzi entrambe le sopracciglia, mentre guardi la scena.  
Poi il professore richiude delicatamente la porta, e dopo un momento si avvicina nuovamente a te.  
“Chi era?” Chiede allora Witherington.  
Sherman non sembra molto propenso a rispondere, all’inizio. Forse si trattava di qualcosa di poco piacevole? Di nuovo Rita Skeeter, magari, riuscita nuovamente ad entrare?  
Ma in quel caso dubiti che un lieve bisbiglio abbia potuto farla desistere da suoi discutibili intenti di pseudo-giornalista.  
Poi, però, Sherman si schiarisce la voce.  
“Era Harry Potter.” Risponde.  
Non sai neanche come definire lo stato d’animo che ti pervade.  
Guardi i volti degli uomini che hai davanti, l’ammirazione nei loro occhi al sol sentire pronunciare il nome di Potter.  
Lui è venuto lì. Ed è probabile che sia venuto per cercare _te_.  
Disagio, ecco cosa provi. Disagio nel ricordare ancora una volta cosa è successo tra di voi non molti giorni prima, nella Stamberga Strillante.  
Sei sollevato che Sherman non l’abbia fato entrare, e speri che se ne sia andato. Se non dal San Mungo, perlomeno da reparto in cui ti trovi tu.  
Speri che non ritorni.  
“Cercava lei, signor Piton.” Continua Sherman – _appunto, come pensavi_ “Ma gli ho detto che al momento avevamo da fare.”  
Lo guardi freddamente, senza lasciare trasparire nemmeno un grammo d’espressione. Occlumante fino in fondo, come sempre, anche nei momenti in cui potresti farne a meno, forse.  
“Sì, beh… Adesso – er – allora procederemo con la sostituzione della seconda sacca della flebo, le medicheremo la ferita, e poi la riporteremo nella sua stanza.”  
Una giornata terminata in bellezza, non c’è che dire.  
E così, allora, non fai altro che chiudere gli occhi. E ti prepari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Angolo autrice:**  
  
Buon salve! E' arrivato il nuovo capitolo! (Grazie tante, l'avete appena letto, non c'è bisogno che io ve lo dica.)  
Niente di particolare da dire, giusto... Se qualcuno/a se lo sta chiedendo, specifico subito una cosa: il susseguirsi degli eventi sarà sempre più o meno così... lento, se vogliamo usare questo termine. D'altronde, dato l'argomento, mi pare che di azione battagliera non ce ne sia molto bisogno xD Ah, e più o meno i capitoli saranno quasi sempre lunghi così (sto migliorando, sotto questo punto di vista! :D).  
  
Alla prossima!


End file.
